


[天光] 既空虚又很光明

by Hagulovelove



Category: Rapper RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Kudos: 1





	[天光] 既空虚又很光明

[ 天光 ] 既空虚又很光明

* 高天佐Trouble.Z x 郑光，含一点点肖佳。  
* 现实背景，编造的故事，请勿上升真人。  
* 灵感和结尾句都来自陈耀球译，阿赫玛托娃的《慌乱》。  
* 南京话，唉真的脏。但南京人真是好人。我太爱南京了。

* BGM：Ólafur Arnalds《3055》《20:17》《Ágúst》《This Place is A Shelter》《Near Light》《Fyrsta》《DAY VII》

——————————————————————————  
他很长一段时间都在想，光明和空虚，怎么能是共生的呢？

1

重庆演出散场，郑光还要留下给粉丝签名，其他人便说先去包间。高天佐在旁边百无聊赖地晃悠一阵，贰万头上罩着毛巾，拍拍他肩。侃迪跟在二人组后面没弄明白，问他走不。他摇摇头，往郑光那边瞟了眼。“我等……欸对。”

他对重庆多少有点不放心。微博上该放的话放了，你会请我吃火锅底料吗？也不确定会不会产生反效果。郑光嘴上总宽慰说没事，无所谓，身上弥漫着淡涩的烟味，说有什么尽管冲着我来。高天佐看，却像是紫金山那团迷瞪瞪的雾千里迢迢发散到雾都，捞不住。

他得盯着，怕郑光听到什么往心里去。

早安隔着老远踩到栏杆上，喊老高，看群！他背着身挥两下手。行，晓得了。郑光刚好这时合完一个影，顺着早安的嗓音望过来，对他们笑了一下。

高天佐又觉得自己杵在这过保护的样子有些好笑。

郑光今天穿了件荧光绿的T，破洞短裤松松垮垮，从他的角度，还能看见灯光在地面上拖曳出郑光小腿的影子。繁复的纹身，问这世间谁主沉浮。

他有时也摸不清到底咋想。愤恨劲头一上来，直播能嘴硬说你们外人懂啥，我为厂牌付出了多少，我对光光又是何必。又多嘴，说白了他们和不和好关我什么事？他哼一声笑，厌倦老是见着冷嘲热讽。可是也对，郑光和GAI的陈年旧beef  
，到底关你高天佐什么事呢。问题抛给黑子和网友，气话也把自己噎了个半晌，高天佐凑到屏幕拍不到的地方猛抽一口电子烟，回来，很慢地吐气，像一个漫长可见的叹息。

烟雾熏得他眼眶久违地发疼。粉丝也被他这一番暴脾气搞得心惊肉跳，弹幕里着急忙慌，劝他别说。高天佐认命地想，欸，我他妈就是看不下去的事情有点多。

他觉得自己该完全懂郑光，连同那些郑光不承认的，或是没有说的部分。郑光眼睛亮了灭了，是醉着，是醒着，醉了但眼波流转地非要哼懒强调还很清醒，还是醒着却黯然地装作已经醉了。他是郑光旁边用心脏强撑开的一只暗处的眼睛。

但高天佐就不完全懂自己，所以总是过不去自己这道坎。他想不通郑光那上下两片总是睡不醒一样的眼睑，松软，他摸过，小心翼翼，手脚忙慌，指腹给他抹眼泪。他妈的为什么这种东西稍微动一动竟能变成那样的造物，轻而易举，就能用力捏紧别人的心。

他靠着场地的侧门抖腿，烦躁地想自己的心脏可能早就给了出去，攥在郑光眼里了。

2

高天佐第一次见到郑光是在街头，故事都说烂了。工作室里四条狗和已经数不清的猫，证明事情简单而且无趣：很少有人像郑光这样多年如一日，身体力行地捡猫捡狗。

可他又好像从来没有和谁真正说起过那个晚上，郑光看他的眼神，慵懒，若有所思。他还记得当时自己脚踩音响，忙着把年轻放肆的灵魂胡乱一股脑塞进廉价麦克风，视线热烈地在每一个对他驻足或是压根不屑一顾的人身上烧。屌，这种张狂有他妈够酷。高天佐想，他愿把那称之为合法纵火。

不记得过了多久，可能因为街那边野猫叫春，抓了谁裤脚，还是路灯年久失修，光线闪了没高天佐也不知道。他视线就是刚好扫过去，扫过老广场被其他人当台阶坐的废弃喷泉，和郑光投过来的目光在半空中相接。

笑意就在那个瞬间像点着的烟灰。郑光轻轻勾起唇角，眼睛眯起来，朝他笑了笑。

高天佐愣在那里，突然忘了自己要做什么。

他一眼就能判断出郑光不是大街上对他的说唱似懂非懂，只图个热闹的那种人。他那时还没有特定的目标，接触说唱纯属偶然，但已经见惯卑鄙和冷漠。有些人自称体面走过他面前脚步还会加快，看他们的眼神像看南京这座城市的毒瘤，也有人揣着恶意的快感嬉笑围观，呦呦切克闹，想窥探他们的落魄或卑微。他暴躁，极度易怒，认过大哥也和人起过冲突，最后为了躲条子浑身是伤地靠在贰万那大众电焊厂里疼得呜哇乱叫，倒抽气。贰万把他扶起来，骂他，那是你能惹得起的地儿吗，颓败，混乱还不够，一天天的就非要在这么些个事儿上流连忘返。

可说唱不一样，也有姑娘被他磁性略带沙哑的嗓音迷住，他吹口哨回去，眉毛在天上乱飞，毫不吝啬地拽。组建的团体取名就叫Dirty Mouth，脏嘴。贰万说他狂，没人比他更是个叫人又爱又骂的混小子。

这就是现实，挺好。生活确凿，残酷，他妈的他高天佐活着  
，最不需要有些人看人不幸时虚情假意的怜悯。

可郑光看他的眼神里没有怜悯。尽管郑光后来采访的时候故作为难地在那说，唉，如果我不收留他，他可怎么办呢。你看他这么多年也……是吧，也没人要他。最后把自己都给说笑了。可高天佐总会想事情应该不是这样。郑光不悯怜他。在很多个酒醉了又醒的夜里，他对着自己在黑暗处锋利又囫囵的影子，回想起在金轮广场的那个晚上。

他从来没见过这么会传情达意还不做作的一双眼睛。街那边郑光唇角勾出的似笑非笑的弧度，饶有兴致，欣然包容，以及那里面藏着的，一种竟然并不惹恼他的微微嘲弄，都让他觉得自己那些刻意卖弄的逞能耍帅，看起来更像是某种拙劣的掩饰。

郑光就看了他一眼，然后侧过身和旁边人讲话。另外那个人大块头不少，那年郑光还穿着帆布鞋，头发很长，指了指这边，谈笑间下巴还需要稍微往上仰起一点。

高天佐愣在这，胸口一根血管砰砰砰跳。他后知后觉地反应到那是谁，又在心里猛抽自己两巴掌。我靠？搞笑吧，高天佐，你算个屌，也就是在那个叫玛索的酒吧混，见过东邪几位老大哥，光光怎么可能大半夜来路边听你废话？

结果郑光真的走过来。高天佐有点不敢相信，偏偏不长眼的路人还挡他视线，他歪脖子去看，郑光已经快走几步，绕到他身前，头顶扎起的辫子甚至在晚风中跳跃了一下。

“Hello，嗨。”郑光说，开场白遵循着通常的礼貌，把手伸给他。“自我介绍一下，我是MC光光，这位是……Busta，刚刚我们在那边……对，听了你很长一段freestyle，还蛮回到街头的。”他点点头，“欸对，你怎么不唱了？”

郑光瞧着他，眼里闪烁着令他心悸的温和。你怎么不唱了。

南京的夜空从那时起就呈现一种即将沦陷的暗红色。新街口路灯昏黄，随便晃两下，能有视觉暂留的重影。高天佐集中注意力，想回应郑光在说什么，可浑身僵硬，手心出汗。

他和他在如此切近的距离，他却感受到某种小男孩般的恐惧  
，一种，很久不曾有过的慌乱：这个人会让我想要亲近。

他突然害怕对生活的恶心让他已经变得肮脏，害怕他自己的灵魂根本就没郑光想的那么善良。血液推动他的全身，麦克风和音响忽然发出刺耳的尖锐鸣音，高天佐忙蹲下去扯电线接口，这台功率不小的音响还是他们用说唱赚到的第一桶金凑钱买的。郑光先俯下身，帮他捞了一把。

“麦记得不要离线靠太近。”郑光说，“会比较容易炸。”

高天佐没听清，也没听懂。郑光那些垂落下来的发丝在风里飘摇得厉害。他怔很久，被兄弟一推才反应过来，这人还说待会儿换个地方请他们吃夜宵。

“没事，没事，等你们唱完。”郑光手插在口袋里，后退几步  
，又笑笑，“你们先唱够。”

高天佐抬着头，不是很信任地看着郑光，“我可不可以问个事？”郑光嗯了一声，说你问。他还就真的问，你俩刚刚在那边讲什么？问完高天佐眼神又有点飘，感觉说错，说了尴尬话，渔夫帽往下压了压，“呃……我是讲，”他扯动嘴角，有点不敢直视，“我刚有看你指到我。”

“还不错。”郑光很坦然地接话，“我和他说你还不错。”

后来在玛索郑光推给他几个shot，微眯起眼，烟雾一笑就在身前扩散，问他怎么样，刚刚唱爽没有，又念了一遍他的名字，天佐，是叫天佐是吧，你们喜欢这个，想不想干脆做更大点看看。那个姿势非常随意，却不会让人觉得散漫或者轻浮。高天佐盯着他微微含笑的眼，豪爽地干完第一杯第二杯和第三杯酒，郑光的表情在他面前重叠，一点点加深。做得更大，以后代表南京的，怎么样。郑光说。他看到郑光把一边倾泻下来的长发绕到耳后。

肖佳来了，站在那儿。他当时还不太有后来那种极端的谨慎  
，阴郁，和他所有不悦的缄默所间歇发作的那种厌弃、卑劣的气质，郑光的从容也还没有被剥下来。肖佳腿一跨，很随便地就坐到郑光的沙发扶手上。

他们脏嘴哥儿几个很吵。肖佳话不多，心事重重，多数时候在听，偶尔咒骂两句先前驻唱的事，引得郑光发出微热的笑声。欸头有点疼。郑光随口说，手很自然地落在肖佳膝盖。肖佳侧了侧身，迟疑片刻，手指才捧住郑光的太阳穴，不轻不重地按两下。

高天佐也想过，那个笑容是不是郑光设计好了，特意挂在那里的。

以至于那些漫不经心，说你们考虑考虑，像是无所谓一样老成的邀约，也像是某种势在必得。

那时刚是一四年春天，南京这座城市没有几个玩说唱的拒绝得了MC光光，人人都相信自己就是另外半个救世主。就算当时脏嘴才刚攒起来，郑光看人的笃定显得似乎有违常理，但在他高天佐的哲学里就好像有人平白无故说要给你八万块  
，屌，撞大运了，谁不要谁是傻子。

那天晚上，他就同他一起回去了。

3

他遇见郑光最开始的那几年，多少还有点浑噩，并不能完全独立维持生活和开销，偶尔也借住在郑光那里。寄人篱下本该看人脸色，但郑光把人情冷暖这种事都弄得不咸不淡，好像很随意。高天佐不要他接济，打好几份工。大多数郑光在家的时间就都窝在卧室里和狗面对面写歌，尽量在二十平方米的空间完成一个人类所有的行为活动，把房子的剩下那些部分都留给高天佐自取。

他也会想，仿佛他不过是他的一个普通的遭遇。郑光走路遇到了，不能装没看到。仅此而已，没想过要拿他怎么办。

高天佐全国到处跑八英里，见人就人battle，也并不总在南京。彼时他大大咧咧，喝酒，泡妞，跳舞，瞎混，没刷微博  
，自然也没看到谩骂。没留意台风天肖佳来敲门，门砰砰乱响，肖佳看他的眼神好像屋外阴晦的云，阴忖忖地裹挟进郑光卧室。半夜他从酒醉中醒转，发现窗户忘记关，雨水的腥气扫进来，不知为何联想到做爱潮湿的床体。

他晕眩着去客厅找水，欸唷我操！差点踩一脚地毯的碎玻璃上。高天佐一下给吓清醒了，妈的得亏老子多年打架本能，经验守则第一条，躲避一切尖锐闪光——靠，才在轰鸣的雷声中，听到郑光在背后犹豫地叫他，“……TZ？”

“这他妈，什么情况？”他问。

“抱歉。”郑光嗓子哑的，浓重的疲惫里还包裹着内疚。“杯子……它碰掉了，没来得及收拾。”郑光说，“吵醒你了？”

外面电闪雷鸣。暴雨在今晚倾盆而下，客厅里也没开灯。郑光整个人都靠在沙发里，像是长到了一起，轮廓十分模糊。高天佐结结巴巴地说没，我就渴了，来找水，差点傻逼。郑光叹口气，慢吞吞从沙发上撑起来，摸黑绕过一地的玻璃碎片，重新倒了一杯，推到他手心里。摸起来还是温的。

微弱的呼吸靠得很近。他说天佐，对不起啊。

高天佐不知怎么地突然有点来火，郑光那种在他看来很认真的眼神，和哄小孩一样柔软又可笑的说法，给他憋个半死。杯子它碰掉了。牛逼。我他妈八岁小孩都不信。

但最后他也只是老老实实喝郑光给他倒的水，把犯贱的话大口往喉咙里咽。寄人篱下就该看人脸色，这是非常直接的一课。可郑光把喝醉的他收留在家里，活该被他观望，他凭什么不能心安理得？此刻高天佐端着温水，在暴雨，黑暗，客厅角落以及郑光的旁边感到一种完全凭靠动物直觉的安全，于是心里那点劲儿起来，问郑光，他还真就回去啦？

嗯。郑光模糊地应一声。雨这么大，也不知道到家了没有。  
牛逼。这下高天佐可以敞开说。这真的，嗳，有点牛逼的。

郑光听笑了，用胳膊肘拐他。唉你能不能不要这么贱。高天佐一边躲一边还反驳，怎么啦，我哪里有说错，屌嘛屌这么大雨。又小声哼哼一句，这火气比我都大。

郑光绵软地骂他，呆逼。台风让人怠倦，潮湿的，席卷一切的阴暗水汽，再加上这种甭管是主观还是客观的停电，让人觉得一切都能搁置。南京人常说，多大事啊，平声换成四声重音摆在最前面。骂完这一句，人生晴朗，屁事没有。

高天佐记起来了，有天他跟肖佳蹲后门那儿抽烟，肖佳随口提过一嘴。“你说南京人吵架，骂来骂去……怎么才算赢？”  
高天佐就笑，“哇靠，骂完就爽完，还要怎么赢？”  
肖佳摇头，站起来。  
高天佐就骂，“操。哥，我就说你们福建人不懂。”  
肖佳作势要拿脚背踢他，“喂臭小子，我好歹也在这待了很多年好吧……也是有感情的。”他丢掉烟蒂，用脚碾碎，不知道在固执什么，非要澄清。“先讲好，我不是搞不懂，好不好。”肖佳干笑两声，声音又透着一种冷。  
“我不是不懂，”他说，“我就是想不明白。”

郑光摸摸找找，摇出三粒褪黑素，愣了愣，注意到高天佐在看，于是犯懒放弃了倒回瓶里去的想法，分给他一粒。

“为什么你吃两粒给我吃一粒？”高天佐愣头问。  
郑光很奇怪地看他一眼，我只是不小心多摇出来一粒……  
“噢。”高天佐二五八万地说，“我还以为你拿我当小孩。”

郑光又撇他一眼，并没有开玩笑的心情。“不早了，睡吧。”  
高天佐一把拉住他，“你那个手指是不是在淌血？”

“……嗯？”郑光反应有点慢，手停留在那里，迷迷糊糊地回想。“噢，可能刚刚本来想收拾，结果不小心扎到手……”

这些话放在这个时候说，换了外人听着，有点像个隐喻。但高天佐那时就不是为这种虚头巴脑的事上心的性格，这会儿皱紧眉，只想着，“欸唷我操，上次那创口贴我放哪？”

他心里怎么想，嘴上讲得更快。郑光说不用，很随便地用拇指把食指上渗出来的血迹搓掉。高天佐倒已经想起放哪，自说自话地径直跑去拿了，他那时候做事风风火火，回来看到郑光还倚在原地，站得离窗口很近，低头揉眼睛，一边揉，一边却很无奈地在笑。惨白的闪电在他身上一遍一遍地剐。

高天佐刹住脚步，忽然又不知道只有半个的救世主会不会哭。

郑光乖顺地让他帮贴创口贴，很安分。像是地位有哪里搞错  
，这盒创口贴还是他在外面闯了祸，郑光去药店给他买的。那也是他第一次看郑光被惹火，问那些人，闹够了没有，眼底冰凉地写满只有久经世故才具备的那种决绝的冷淡，逼视找事茬架的人。“这样，惹我小兄弟，就是惹我光光，好不好，你们自己考虑一下。”他甚至连警告也是在商量，帮他摆平，又和那些人补充道，“对，还有那些恨我的，背地里骂我的，也他妈的都别躲着。”直到郑光喊他怎么还不走，他都还在那里发愣。

而现在他握住郑光的手腕，很白，比想象中瘦，拉着他向自己身边，心里慢慢产生一种说不出的舒坦。他得到了一种朦胧的温柔感，好像终于不是他在给人添麻烦，却同时又有一种懊悔。他迫切渴望被人需要，哥们，女人。谁都行。

“地上的这些你别碰。”郑光的声音十分疲乏，却带着种能让人稳定的安顿感。“睡一觉，等明天……天亮了我来收，好不好。”他就着高天佐的手喝同一杯水，把药吞下，然后松开他的袖子。

高天佐忽然有种错觉，他和郑光不是在房子里，是整个世界只剩下郑光和他，面对着面。而他光哥眼里仿佛有什么东西  
，是他就从未真正看清楚过的。

“……等明天他可能也会想通了。”郑光最后用微不可闻的声音说，把狗吠的声音关回房间里。

于是高天佐又回到隔壁那张褶皱的床，关好窗。可能褪黑素真的很管用，他很快睡去，并且不知道自己睡了多久。

第二天外面依然在下雨，但台风已经离开南京了，空气中弥漫着潮湿熨帖的微苦。那张地毯因为无法清理，干脆被郑光整个丢掉。高天佐出门拿外卖，无意识地盯着楼道垃圾桶外边塞不下的那一个三角形的边角，不知为什么想到自己。

也许某一天我也会被这样丢掉。他想，然后嗤笑一声。

几天后他才翻到郑光的微博，但也记不清哪天是哪天。什么我给你一颗糖而你看到我给他两颗，但你不知道他也曾给我两颗糖，而你什么都没有给过我。哇噻什么鬼。太肉麻了。高天佐想，不对，南京话讲应该叫哦赖，哦赖得一逼屌遭。

4

梅雨季节以后，白昼变薄，夜晚变厚。郑光的唱机里偶尔换上了爵士乐，玛索的TIM老周慢慢变成了他们几个的DJ。那顶长得很滑稽的橙色毛线帽还在，性感的beat被郑光唱着悲伤的事情，水汽一样向四周氤氲开去。

肖佳从那场台风之后就不太见得到了，圣诞演出他勉强来唱完了自己的Part，再见到已经在微博上，出租屋里一张空荡荡的床，怎么开始的怎么结束，附以一堆暴躁至极的脏话。问郑光，只说微信删了，人也飞走。问贰万，说是听说回了泉州。钱呢。贰万摇头，踮掉了(溜号了)，甭提。早安在贰万脑袋背后，做了一个飞飞走的手势。

只有一些大街小巷还播放着这年大火的那首My City南京，歌里还在唱，我说过不能离开因为真的很爱他，我也试过离开但我现在还在这。一想被新闻报道才不过半年前，听着就有点别扭。

高天佐觉得一切都挺莫名其妙，他没搞懂豆芽，也没搞懂郑光，没资格掺和别人哥俩间的事。东邪的杠头有时也在玛索和光光喝酒，劝他不要识人不清，郑光的歌词里却还是会写窗外忽然下起了雨，不知道这雨是否能够叫醒你。

有人想变的富有，有人只想要自由。恨能让明亮的日光灯断电，至于爱是什么，郑光歌里唱，你问我，谁知道呢。

城市灯红酒绿，耐不住寂寞的人依旧各有各的活法。肖佳走了，郑光多出来的时间，自然就更多地匀到了脏嘴这一些。

有一阵，他们天天都能在外头见到面。郑光通常会在九十点钟的时候抵达Zebra酒吧，在卧室写情歌累了，乏了，就来当听众。高天佐和丁震，iiven，可乐他们还有其他几个哥们一起，还他一个热热闹闹的夜晚。他们对外说，郑光是他们萌萌哒的老OG。

至于高天佐，他非常会玩，而且玩起来也很疯。曼度广场的Zebra很快成了这帮人的据点，而玛索每周的HipHop之夜  
，那些跳舞跳得狂热的年轻人也会围成一圈，他在人群中扭动摇摆，屁话和尖叫在酒吧的上空肆虐流窜。那些东西成为他最初写歌的灵感来源，单纯，享乐，疯狂而不朽的日子。

郑光有时被东邪的人拉走到卡座，喝酒，聊天，也经常接待那种来南京搞巡演或者纯玩的外地rapper。他没架子，给他发私信他能就去火车站接人，所以总是很忙。但高天佐总能不费力地找到他，从DJ台或者舞池中央跑下来，哐地撞到他旁边。嘿，来了光哥——他满头脏辫一抖一抖，整个人汗涔涔地发亮。

郑光有一天就笑他，“你是狗鼻子吗，TZ，够灵敏的啊。怎么我在哪都能被你揪出来。”

高天佐不屑的很，神色间反而有几分得意。“欸，你佐哥看家本领，眼观六路耳听八方，就问你屌不屌。”  
他表情生动无比，看得郑光忍不住讲，“嗯，你这个样子就看着让人很想打你。”  
“干嘛。”高天佐扬着下巴不服，“我跟你讲属狗也算狗，信不信光哥你到哪我都能找到你。”  
“唉，那我岂不是干不了什么坏事。”郑光接着他的话扯淡。

贰万搁他俩旁边听讲笑话似的，没绷住，鼻音里哼出一声。  
“胡佳豪你笑啥！”高天佐盛气得很，“欸你笑啥，我这和光光讲话呢欸关你啥事？是不是我兄弟，是兄弟你吹一瓶。”  
贰万索性不绷了。“属狗也算狗。”他差点笑仰过去，“哎你啊是二五郎当的啊？”

“你佐哥，就是这么恩正(硬铮)。”高天佐有点半吊子的南京话也冒出来，满不以为然，“嗳，今天怎么没见到你那个，那个呃……小男粉！”他眉毛一拧，憋出个词。  
贰万愣了一下，“屌你别哄包。”  
“哟，现在抖火啦？刚不是还蛮摆的。”高天佐不嫌事大，还劝酒，“都说了吹一瓶，赶紧的。”  
“都在呢。”丁震这会儿刚到，灵活的胖子挤过半个酒吧，乐颠颠地勾住高天佐肩膀，“佐哥你这什么发型，可以啊。”  
“临时勾的，完了还得拆。”  
“嚯，酷的。”

郑光倒是有点兴趣，“什么小男粉？”

“他去年Iron Mic，掰来一个铁杆男粉！”高天佐张口就讲。  
贰万拿他没辙，“兴，我看你蛮兴得是一头核子。”  
“光哥问你问题，就问你敢不答？”高天佐理直气壮，又转向郑光，“光光，待会儿欸贰万要是打我，你不能袖手旁观。”  
“光哥凭啥帮你？”丁震乐得看热闹。  
“我跟你讲就凭……就凭……”高天佐翻着眼睛想半天，愣是没想出来。“凭我跟光哥够硬。”

“哦……”郑光还沉思在上个话题里，“那我是不是见过？”他把目光投向贰万，手指在半空中比了一下，“眼镜框是圆圆的。对吧，还蛮有学生气的那个，aka叫什么……早安？”  
“对，早安。”贰万肯定他。  
“是吧，我有印象。”

那边丁震和高天佐已经肩搭着肩掐在一块儿。二十出头这个年纪的男的，聊什么都能给聊出胜负心。高天佐忽然一句，  
“看佐哥给你来一个！”说完屁股就往郑光这挪腾。

“光光！”他靠那么近，还喊，喊好大声，“你有打火机吗？”  
“我刚弄丢一个，你又不是不知道。”郑光嫌他吵，偏头躲了一下，舌头弹得很快。  
高天佐拉着他胳膊，“不是，不是，哥，这你得说有没有。”  
“……啊？什么？”  
“你佐哥刚开始就这么拉垮。”丁震憋笑。  
高天佐死皮赖脸，要重新问，“光哥你，欸你有打火机吗？”

郑光看看这个，又看看那个，眼睛在两个人之间来回转了一转，无奈妥协，“好吧没有。”他带着某种戏谑的笑配合道，音调很柔和，“所以……？”

高天佐一本正经，深情款款，“那你是怎么点燃了我的心？”

呕，贰万要吐了。郑光一边唉地直摇头，一边连肩膀都在颤  
，“唉你小子能不能学点好？”他笑，伸手去拍拍高天佐的肚子，“这里面我看全是坏水。”  
高天佐不以为耻，反以为荣，甩个嘚瑟的鬼脸转头和丁震撞一瓶酒，“欸！我就说了光哥笑点很低的——”  
“呵，”郑光明白了，“你俩小逼崽子他妈的赌我呢?”  
丁震搂着勒着高天佐脖子就喊，“这小子贼他妈事多，哈，光哥你可得小心了。”

“噢，那倒不用，”郑光抬起脸，“我明天就走。”  
“啊？”三个人都愣了一下，“走哪？”

郑光眼睛稍稍眯起来，丢下两个字，“海南。”随即又笑了，  
“唉，南京这冬天太屌逼湿又冷，受不了了，我先跑为敬。”  
他说，听说南方不错。

高天佐也跟着尬笑两声，抖出来的酒洒到桌面上。他从丁震胳膊下面挣出来，郑光直接端起酒瓶，和他轻轻碰了一下。气氛有点僵住。高天佐这会儿又不太会组织语言，不想搞得好像唧唧歪歪。“嗳，”他问，“那、那光哥你……”

“待几天就回来。”郑光像是猜到他想什么，语速很快。余光扫一眼，高天佐正目不转睛地看着他，没有笑，一双眼睛明亮难当，仿佛需要的不是一个答案，而是某种迫切的保证。

郑光眼睛垂下去，“我就只是……出去散散心。”

也不知怎么回事，话一出口，似乎两个人都不约而同地松了口气。郑光觉得这事情挺好笑，因为肖佳置气离开这件事而有些敏感，谨惧的，原来不止他一个。他们各自喝酒，贰万和丁震刷会儿手机，一时间，谁也没再出声。郑光瘫进椅子里，浑身在酒精和香烟的作用下放松下来，是那种一直紧绷着然后松懈下来的感觉。他忽然淡淡地叹了句，“唉，南京要是有家HipHop酒吧就好了。”

高天佐声音低低的，嘴里还在念叨南方，南方……“哇靠！”  
郑光被吓一震，皱眉看他，“你能不能不要一惊一乍？”

“海南？”高天佐从座位上弹起来，大惊小怪，“那岂不是，阳光，沙滩，操！美女，泳装，比基尼——”他双手很夸张地在胸前比划了一下，简直……呼之欲出。Shit.

郑光失笑地瞧着他，行吧，行吧，这小子真行。他摇摇头，又点点头。“对，阳光，沙滩……”他想起刚刚那一连串列举  
，忽然有了点调侃的心情。他微笑着问，“是操，美女！还是操美女？”

大概没想到他会突然开黄腔，高天佐怔了一怔，然后佯怒大笑着扑上去，你妈逼。

郑光被他整个压陷进沙发里，笑得直唉唷，勉强才把人推起来一点，露出满脸逼真的无奈。“可现在才他妈的三月……应该没有人泳装比基尼下海吧。”郑光说，故意做出万分遗憾的表情，噘了噘嘴。

散心后来到底散得怎么样没人晓得，但郑光绝对在海南感染了更加恶劣的穿衣品位。以至于他们在酒吧再次见到他时，都愣住了，Zebra的DJ甚至直接给他打了个登场音效——

郑光潇洒地靠在吧台前，对他们闲闲地招招手。但问题的关键是，他穿了一件印满了说不上是牡丹还是玫瑰的黑色大花裤衩。整个酒吧里灯影浮动，郑光就显得非常……呃非常……高天佐想起去年郑光有场演出，大红印花的夏威夷衬衫，搭配鲜亮得要流油的绿色枫叶短裤，脚下面踏一双红黑球鞋。

高天佐眉毛拧到一起，斟酌再三，说屌，光光，我突然有点想念你那条绿的了。

“欸是吗。”郑光回答得非常认真，“是吧，我也觉得那条好一些。”他说，“我接下来和Asun，Killa他们做张专辑，可能会不常过来。”

高天佐捏捏脖子，“你该不会真要搞那什么，夏威夷风情。”

“欸你怎么猜得到。”郑光相当乐见，似乎这是个再理所当然不过的主题，“快三十了，想着写点夏天的歌。还有前面做的随想什么的，对吧，也可以放进去。”

高天佐偷眼看他，不置可否。他做事一向目的性明确，郑光却不是，感觉做什么都是随着感情走。

郑光和其他人打过招呼，说喝完这杯就回去了，你们玩。他重新看向天佐，随后一只眉毛一拧，一抬。高天佐顺着他视线回头，是今晚说要一起喝酒的妞，这会儿正往这边走，非常轻柔地用她空闲的手托住酒杯。微笑暧昧，轮廓迷人。

“明天醒来还能记得来录音的路吗。”郑光笑他。

高天佐下巴扬了扬，喉结滚动，“嘿哥，哥，就只是玩一玩  
。看怎么玩。”他有点无所谓地说，“你知道，我就只是讨厌那种……嗯……身边空空的感觉。我他妈最讨厌没事情做。”

“我知道。”郑光附和一声。高天佐觉得郑光似乎还有话要讲  
，但郑光只是笑了笑。“嗯，”郑光耸耸肩膀，语气很轻松，  
“是吧，咱需要的又不是童话故事和晚安吻。”

郑光唇边浮现出一个若有若无的笑容，似乎有点出神，侧面湮没在灯光的阴影里。高天佐神色微微变了变。“光光，你看，你总是这么，这么的……”他想不出合适的词来，蹙了蹙眉峰。高天佐垂下眼，半晌才说，“其实你没必要。”

他知道郑光不开心。一月在唉，这一年。二月说，假装新年快乐。不管玩笑怎么开，是个人在郑光旁边都能感觉到那种消沉阴郁的气压，好像他的台风已经绵延了一整个冬天。其实……高天佐想，如果他想醉的话，这南京城有很多人都愿意陪他喝到天亮。可是郑光绝口不提，他不肯接话，谁也拿他没办法。酒吧的光线在郑光脸上明明灭灭。

高天佐别过头去，重新恢复他贯有的坏笑，捏一把郑光的肩。“那我去玩了哥，哎，你真的这阵都不来？”他揶揄道。

“给你们这帮小逼崽子混音做后期就累死了。”郑光送给他一个无可奈何的幽怨眼神，在口袋里摸索了一阵，“唉有烟没，留我一包。”

高天佐从裤兜里掏烟盒，皱巴巴，抹平了才塞他手里，附送一个灿烂无比的大笑容。“光光，你这么好，我都想现在给你唱首歌——”

“不不，唱歌就不用了。”郑光立刻说，想起他完全招架不住的高天佐的金曲轰炸。“我看反倒是我迟早哪天得给你写首歌，歌词就叫 I got a trouble，我惹了麻烦，怎么样。”

高天佐吹出一声响亮至极的口哨。“嗳，哥，rapper这种话不能乱讲，讲了你就不能反悔。”

“……谁说要反悔，”郑光懒得同他计较，“我看这个应该挺好写，我每天身边全是素材。”他说，“看吧，等你哪天出息了我就给你写一个。”他吐出烟圈。高天佐旁边看着，看恍神，忽然鼓起一口气，把它们全都从郑光身边吹散。

“发什么神经。”郑光笑，又越过高天佐的肩，往后瞄一眼，兀自点点头，显出一点点老神在在的促狭。“倒是佐哥你，再不去，人家美女要走了。”

高天佐瞪大眼睛。郑光盯着他这夸张生动的脸，也笑起来。他指了指他的头发。“脏辫，是帅的。”

“噢，还有，”他最后对高天佐说，“南方的海风真的不错。”

像是无事发生的那个四月，二十九岁的郑光剪掉了留了很多年的长发。疲惫的决心，和刘海一起塌软地黏连在额头上，仿佛要把二十代的时光重来。

突然的散心，悲伤的歌，毫无预兆的剪发，像是人间分手指南。可是就算是多年后再听郑光真写分手的那首《带走吧》  
，也听不出当时的他到底自嘲和伤感，哪个真正占了上风。

“一切都发生在你走了以后。我记得那是个雨夜，你没有回头。残留着余温的温柔，你甚至没有给我一句多的问候，最后我该怎么放手。”  
“把一切都带走，把一切带走吧，把你给我留下的快乐都带走吧，反正那些快乐都已经过了保质期，变成了回忆只剩下一堆残渣。”

他细腻的声音特质既有韧性又有律动感，带着一种甚至贱兮兮的，俏皮的，撩拨疼痛的挑动，说当你拨开那层光鲜的外表，当你抱怨上帝带给你的太少，没关系，我最需要的东西全都免费，阳光，空气，开心或眼泪。

而肖佳的微博上阴霾密布，孤儿回收区，干瘪的灵魂里掉出的 Mixtape。向亲近的人吐真言了之后被当笑话变本加厉地传成他交际里的消遣。生病感冒不吃药的人，什么都让它自己好。那是人们所能记得的他最抑郁的日子，像梵高那年绝望地离开圣雷米的庇护所，陷入无法控制的永久性猜忌与怀疑之中，画中是原地绕圈行走放风的囚徒。

5

人活在别人眼里，强装洒脱是流行病症。郑光可以把自己锁在卧室里做歌不出门，高天佐不行，他是片刻也闲不住的。理智告诉他音乐并不能养活自己，他需要人情世故的社交，酒肉，生意，也需要去他妈的的发泄，时常觉得自己在被撕扯，像那种廉价钟点房的淋浴龙头，正洗着，突然间水流疯了般变得滚烫，或者沮丧，盲目地骤冷。

他性腺赤热，点燃暴晒的茄科植物浇灌烈性酒精，渴求肉体反应剧烈的摩挲。高天佐做事是那种机会主义者，绝不轻易放过大好时机，但也不是没纯情过。学生时代，遇到过本来有机会成就情缘的女孩，看上了，掏心掏肺地对人家好。

可是没用，走不到最后。他无法抵抗毫无规律的阵发性厌烦  
，任性，自私，悔意，它们总是来势汹汹。手臂上的陌生触感，KTV和夜店包间里令人作呕的香水，情欲，都是讽刺。高天佐紧紧闭了一下眼睛，把龙头关掉，任由水流从后背和瓷砖之间挤过，然后走到床边穿衣服。

手机一直不停震动。高天佐终于不耐烦，接起来，听到对面熟悉得不能更熟的声音，血液慢慢变冷。“都他妈屁话。”高天佐重重地从鼻腔里哼出一声，“等着，佐哥这就来。”

出门时他的脚不小心勾到了垂下的游戏机接线，手柄砸在地上，脆响，“啪”地一声。那一瞬间他想到这是他光哥送的，他说想要，生日他就买了。“作为交换，”郑光的眼睛柔和而恳挚，定定的看着他，食指几乎要戳在他胸口上，“天佐，要做个Rap Star好不好。”

高天佐觉得手心里仿佛有一大团火在灼烧。手机又开始剧烈震动，于是这火像是还有了重量，像燃烧的铅块，拉扯，拖拽他，往下坠。他捏紧手机，指关节在发抖。他逼自己把视线移开，摔门出去，最终没有多余的力气把游戏机捡起来。

写歌的草稿纸哗啦哗啦摔了一地，那些歌词摔到地上还有几张往空中掀，像溅出的，白色的血。

高天佐眯起眼打量来人。新仇无非旧恨，以前的事不解决，那些人早看他不顺眼了，怎么可能会放过他。行啊，不就是私斗吗，怎么来的怎么处理，这火烧不到别人头上。他深吸一口气，棒球棍抡转出一个弧线，在手心有节奏地敲击着，啪，啪，啪，像是某种正在撺攒的愤怒的倒计时。

他牢牢盯住那些人的眼睛，不出所料地在里面看到厌恶，鄙夷，以及那种让人浑身不舒服的……兴味，对，就是兴味。呸。高天佐泛起一阵憋闷的恶心，问旁边的兄弟，“这种人还啰嗦干嘛？”他不屑地踩两脚，“屌么南京什么时候轮到外地人逮着到前拱装老大？”

没想到对面比他还嚣张，指着他的鼻子，“呦，这不是佐哥吗，还以为你弃恶从良了，怎么还在呢。”

高天佐和他对视，那人的不怀好意甚至让他觉得真他妈好笑。他低头开始卷袖子，就在这时听到对面玩味、唾弃的口吻。“怎么着的，看来你最近跟的那个娘炮满足不了你啊，叫什么来着，”那人掐起嗓子，模仿，“这里是，MC光……”

他没能说下去，叫声变了哀号，高天佐一拳揍在他脸上，事先没有任何征兆，又快又狠，成功地让他坐在地上起不来。

高天佐眼里充血，胸口剧烈起伏。这愤怒起太快了，他甚至还没有意识到就已经下手，这会儿呼吸一下胸肺肋骨都在痛  
，几乎喘不上气，骨头攥得咔咔咔响。“你……”他感觉到心中的那股恨意正迅速蔓延开来，要是他是一头野兽此刻已经咬断对方喉咙。他气得根本说不出话，又一脚朝那人头上踹过去，牙缝间唾出几个字，“屌你妈逼的，你再敢说一句试——”

其他傻眼的人这才反应过来，一拥而上，迅速扭打在一起。

近身茬架都是拳拳到肉。即使能够闪避，闪避的时间还不如再给对方一拳。有人拦抱住了他的腰，他身体不受控制地倾斜，棍棒的破空声从后面袭来，劲风扑背，硬生生磕在肩胛骨上。侧脸火辣辣地疼，一股咸腥在整个口腔中弥漫开。高天佐肘击把人甩倒，拼力挣脱，拉扯开点距离。然后，恶狠狠地僵持。

他早就不再是当年被围堵无措的那个受人欺压的小男孩，难捱的疼痛在身上扩散，但他觉得从未有哪个时刻比此刻更加清醒。恐惧，胆怯，那些不过都是内心的软弱，他现在倒要看看，谁他妈还敢欺负他，在他面前，说那些下三滥，嘲讽他眼里的光哪里不好。

不远处又传来大量人声。高天佐抿了一下嘴角，鲜血的味道在唇齿间流溢。他把嘴里的血沫吐在地上，甚至笑了一下。

来啊，操你妈的。他眼底要喷张出火，对这种事再没有一丝一毫的退缩。敢上的，我加倍奉还。连那些人都被他那种像是豁出了命了的眼神震到，可混战又怎会存在中途停止，钝器击打在身体上的闷响，脖子上的鞋印，脖颈上的鞋印，翻倒在地的人。惨嚎，咒骂，粗重的喘，拥冗地互相撕扯。皮肤上蹭到的血在寒夜里风一吹就变冷，分辨不出是自己的，还是别人的。

突然什么东西兜头一下，那种疼痛让人情不自禁地想弯腰。高天佐死死咬住嘴角，僵直身体，一声也不吭，回身一把拽了人膝盖就顶上去。谁还敢打我。我叫你妈谁还敢打我。他精神极度亢奋，额角上有血往下流，可是除了血，眼里似乎又还有另外一种东西往外涌，又酸又胀。他想郑光说的就对  
，南京这冬天太屌逼湿冷了，让他的视线总是不那么清楚。

天地晕眩，在头痛欲裂的巨大嗡鸣声中，高天佐居高临下的看着被他打翻在地的那些人——

他忽然又觉得被愚弄了。他的嘲讽，他的愤恨，他报复般得胜的快感，可最多的怎么还是痛楚。

一起混的兄弟赶了过来，拉住他。妈的条子来了。他脑袋里嗡嗡响，甚至看不明白人家的嘴型。一切都像慢放，那人喊  
，佐哥，跑啊。他们跌跌撞撞，撑起身，骂骂咧咧地在巷子里躲闪飞奔，寒风从伤口上狠狠地擦过去。后方追赶的声音越来越近。他却在那一刻忽然感受到某种叛逆的解脱，让人想要放声大笑，想要神游，想要闭上眼睛，连身边的空气仿佛都是自由的。

几周后，他醉醺醺地走出酒吧，空气骤然起了动荡，一种无与伦比的陌生愤怒袭击了高天佐。他把一场积怨已久的误会朝前摔去，硬邦邦的地面，爆裂的拳脚，听见身后响起一些凌乱的脚步声。有人把他拽开。警笛轰鸣，还有救护车的声音。视线里最后一个画面，依稀是前方一棵普普通通的树。

郑光能够去看他的时候，局面早已落定。

高天佐坐在对面，表情像是被人扇过一巴掌，低着头，手腕垂在下面，一语不发，连坚方的颔骨都好像要陷进去。很长时间，他都不敢抬头看他。

可是他不说话，郑光也不说话。都太安静，反而隐隐充斥某种责难的意味。这种带有压迫性的静默，让高天佐有点难以承受。

他抬起眼睛，目光在和郑光相接的时候，里面才稍微产生了一些波动。高天佐把一边嘴角慢慢扯起来，想对他笑一下，好久不见。但他前两天刚在里面和人动过口角，脸颊上一大片淤青，他一动，就撕裂般地疼。于是这个嘴角就僵在那，微微痉挛。又像哭又像笑，他妈的，肯定很难看。

高天佐嘴唇嗫嚅着动了动，最后还是泄了气，腿往前认命地一抻。“你骂我吧，哥。”他脸色灰败，哑着嗓子，自暴自弃  
。“我他妈就对不起你。对不起我爸妈……”我谁都对不起。别来看我了。他想，别再那样再看着我了。

郑光眼里瞬间掠过一种极其复杂的情绪，像是某种温柔的失望。他偏着头打量高天佐嘴角边的那片淤青。一定有什么地方出错了。郑光抗拒地轻微摇了摇头，藏在刘海下面的眉心微微蹙紧。事情到底是怎么会弄成这个样子。

郑光深吸好几口气，才控制住情绪的起伏。半晌，他重新开口。“天佐……”他说，“不要对不起我。”

“这个对不起，我不需要。我想伯父伯母……你爸妈他们也不需要。”他声音微弱，但很肯定，“反过来，我觉得你应该也不需要别人来告诉你，该做什么，不该做什么……天佐，你最该对不起的人是你自己。”郑光说得很慢，每个字，目光在他脸上逡巡，稍微停顿了一下，让他气也不敢出。“……你还记不记得，你以前怎么跟我保证的。”

你还记不记得。当然都记得，怎么可能不记得。明明几个月前他们才一起刚写的Be A Rap $tar，郑光要让他们上更大的台子，演唱会赚更多的钞票高调带回家。让爸妈问你做的什么玩意，你说这是我的生意，我想要做个Rap Star，做个Rap Star……他发微博说他是NKC的未来。高天佐动了一下睫毛，那种迷茫的神气又覆盖上了他的瞳孔，而他竟然还信誓旦旦地写过，感谢包围我的光抵挡住我不轻易受伤。

就你也配。他后悔自己的鲁莽，后悔他做事总是动手比动脑子还快，这会儿伤痕累累，仿佛所有的力气都被抽空了。

郑光也不再多讲，知道任何话现在都只能刺激到他。他确实需要自己待一会儿。郑光伸出手，想摸摸高天佐的脸，但是没有，手指触到了冰凉的玻璃。他就那么微微怔忡了一下。

郑光指尖停在那，收敛起那些恍惚的神情，最后只是叹了一口气。“好好想想，但也……别想太多。”他又对高天佐淡淡地疲惫地笑了笑，像以前那样，然后指指自己的脸，“唉……是不是很疼？”没等高天佐反应，郑光又自言自语地往下接  
，“嗯，对，我看着都觉得挺疼的。要自己适当揉一揉，不然之后肯定还会肿起来。”

高天佐愣住了。他没想到郑光还要对他说的，是这些话。

“然后……我说也别想太多的意思就是，”郑光声音忽然有点不稳，“总还是会有办法解决的。等你回来。”他说，紧紧抿了一下嘴唇，又重复了一遍，“等你come back。”这一遍比上一遍干脆，带着郑光那种温和的、看似讲理但其实也根本不怎么和他讲道理的固执。

等你。高天佐都不确定自己有多少年没听到过这句话，他又想到爸妈，想到七岁还是八岁他就要逞男子气概地往外跑，觉得自己无所不能，回头的时候，看到母亲还在军区大院门口目送着他，叫他慢点跑，别摔跤。红色的旗帜在晴空上飘  
，温暖的阳光把她在记忆中照得水洗一样发亮。不管他跑去哪，他都知道她会做好饭，一直在那里等着他，等他回家。

而现在又有另一个人，用着稍微有些不同的，更强硬一些的口吻说：“别让我等太久。”

他只看见，帽檐下郑光的眼睛红了。

6

高天佐推开门，虽然已经半年没有人在住，他的房间却依然被收拾得干净整洁。床铺上堆叠着被褥，床头还摆着小时候的照片，异常普通，就好像他只是出门旅游了一趟，现在回来了一样。

但其实相反。很多年他自谋生计，在一个城市，也拒绝回来这个家。游戏厅夜里两点以后就没人管你投不投币，麦当劳不赶人，冬天暖气也吹得很足，唯一的缺点就是灯太明亮。没有家，他可以把任何一个地方当作睡觉的场所。找个角落凑合熬过一宿，天亮被吵醒，再强忍着睡眠不足的头痛，赶去打下一份工。从很早前他就排斥那种和很多人的生活命运如影随形的逆来顺受，他最多把自己锲进去。但当街过夜，重要的的确是要识好歹。

独自一人，并不是他小被放逐的性格所不能忍受的。高天佐原本没觉得自己是个矫情的人，为兄弟从来可以不管理由，怎么现在又竟会因为一张床想到哭。

他躺下去。太软了，很不习惯。高天佐不敢睡，怕一睁眼又回到见识过的几平米地方。他坐起来翻抽屉，褪黑素还在。为了驱赶失眠的鬼怪，高天佐想着是否应该来一两片，这种东西会让人有安全感。

但是没有，他丢到一边，就这么醒着坐在床上，把失眠扯过抱在怀里。什么也不干，对着窗外一直看。看到夜幕隐去，天色渐亮，军号和无数次童年记忆一样毫无差别地响起，先是起势，逐渐嘹亮，然后重复。他知道不止大院里的人，街对面居住的人们也会被这同样的节奏唤醒，市井气的吆喝和私语就像一个壶里烧开的热水，一开始只是温吞，逐渐密匝匝地沸了。仲夏的白日热浪很快挤进来，燥闷，刺眼，占领他全部的视线和周身。有多少夜痛苦烦恼着你无法入睡。可管你睡还是没睡，新的一天还是会开始。太阳会升起，四季要变换，一切都没有任何改变。

手机开机，留言和未接来电就往外弹，有人问，有人骂，有人走了，有的人对话框一片死寂，关系撇的一干二净。

他很平静地把自己晾晒在阳光里。耳机循环Life's Struggle  
，日子还要过，品尝喜怒哀乐之后又是数不清的troubles。空调打低，自己掖好被角。

第二天高天佐谁也没联系，出了门，无意识盯着街道两边浓绿的水杉和梧桐树，回望军区大院背后的紫金山。仰头，还能看到竹林和落叶林在半山腰那道浅浅的分界，延伸出去。

他很小的时候就在想，这座山为什么要背负这么多陵墓和灵魂。它会不会觉得沉，沉重得像是被人把肺朝下压进这土地里。可它就那么硬朗，不管别人怎么说它伤痕累累。它毫不驯服。只有在南京长大的小孩知道葱郁背后每个被废弃的掩体和炮台，碑刻，石墩。从手心逃匿的萤火虫，一被拳头捉住就他妈的不亮了，再怎么对峙，也只能不甘心地放那些漂亮的光光点点飞走。这些年，越藏越深，到只有跋涉才能到达的山林深处。可是活着。活生生，还没灭呢。盘亘错结的庞大根系就是神经，筋脉和血管，赤裸着，从泥土中突起肉身，绷紧这座山里面隐秘不轻易外露的敏感和沉默。

都说一方水土养一方人，那到底是我像山，还是……呵，是不是他妈失意的傻逼自我安慰，看什么都像是在可怜自己。

往市区的方向，车流杂沓。高天佐也不知道要去哪，偶尔发狠一脚踢开盲道上的碎石子。一无所有也挺正好。他嘴边习惯性地牵扯出一个笑。不用看人嘴脸说话，也不用担心期待落空。他很多时候都是一个没有方向的人，闷头乱撞，走到哪里就算哪里。他向前走，又像是根本没在向前走，就不确定自己究竟还有没有向前去的意念。

天黑下来，路灯在地上照出一个名为高天佐的影子。一个模糊的布景。他又蛮，又横，豁出去了，上去狠狠踩两脚。可是他一动，影子也跟着动。高天佐忽然就和它较上了劲，步履摇晃，沉迷。无所事事也总要找点乐做，欸。他乐此不疲  
，踹一脚风吹落的树叶，又哼起不成调的歌。

突然有个行人撞到他的肩膀，像是风筝被线重重扯了一把。

高天佐怔怔地站在原地，喘着气。他想回身给人道歉，可是对方已经湮没在过斑马线的人潮里。线断了。风筝直直栽坠在地上，感觉不到一点痛。为什么。为什么就总是这样，所有的快乐都这么短暂。酗酒，茬架，女人，还是乱七八糟别的东西。甚至连唯一黏着他不走的影子，踹不开，踩不烂，也不属于他。他想，空气里的炎热怎么就这么令人窒息。绿灯转成红色像是在烧，到处拥挤不堪，到处都烧着表情空洞的脸。就没有人能把我切开吗，切成两个。高天佐。

他不知道自己在那个红绿灯下面站了多久。风吹来那种像是驻唱的流行歌，断断续续，很模糊，但有种说不出的熟悉，高天佐心神不属，下意识已经跟着哼：

“你的脾气那么温驯如湖畔的风景，  
可能南极下一场雪让人很难留意……”

欸，等等……我靠？高天佐还在走神。许嵩这一整年是没写歌吗，怎么我关半年，出来街上还在唱去年暑假的专辑？

“我的脾气那么隐秘如黑夜的骤雨，  
有时急，有时宁，有时烦人心……”

他突然唱不下去了。意识到的歌词像哽在喉咙里，从他的心脏上面滚过一遍，然后拦不住的下一句已经从音箱的混响里挣出来。振聋发聩，高天佐脑子里嗡地一声。

“我欠你的不只是一句对不起——”

他被建筑和彩灯的晕影环绕着，茫然四顾。烟灰色的民国青砖，酒吧街，红白硕大的四个数字灯牌在金光里熠熠生辉。

他妈的，家住太近就是不好，闭着眼脚都能自己走到1912。

见鬼。1912是什么地方，再往里走几步就是玛索，HipHop之夜，他被说唱纵了一把火，着了道。要是毫无来头的高天佐那一年没有偶然泡到这个吧，TZ就不存在，他的紧张，希望，破灭和苦涩，一路上他的视觉神经一直在颤。

“也看过一张张脸幸福或落魄，  
如果能再一次把你拥入怀中，  
我会不会能假装并非一无所有。”

一无所有……他呼吸急促。我现在就要见到他。高天佐想，转身大步跨到路边，挥手拦出租车。

高天佐四处张望，终于等到郑光穿着短裤和人字拖，从小区昏黄斑驳的梧桐树荫里小跑出来。而他此时正靠在出租车的车门上，眼睛不知道该往哪放，尴尬地咳嗽两声。郑光看他一眼，无可奈何地转到另一面，“不好意思啊师傅，我小兄弟，太匆忙了。”然后把纸币给出租车司机递过去。

十分钟前，高天佐在车里摸遍自己全身上下所有的口袋，最后只能认怂逼地给郑光打电话，“……欸，光哥。是我。”  
郑光接起来，明显怔了一下，“TZ？你出来了？事情解决了？”  
“呃……对，这个说来话长……我现在刚到你楼下。”  
“什么，你到我楼下了？”郑光完全被他这通电话弄懵住，犹豫两秒，又问，“……我家楼下吗？”  
“对，你家楼下……”高天佐也有点辞不达意，他停顿老半天  
，声调降下去，像个沮丧的小男孩，最后还是硬着头皮说：

“欸哥，你在家的话，能不能……先下来帮我付个打车钱。”

“我真不知道有一天会被你气死还是笑死。”出租车一开走，郑光就回头数落他，唉叹着气。“我要是不在家你怎么办？”  
高天佐嘴巴无意识就往外撇，好像很不服。我怎么知道身上没带钱，高天佐心想，我就只是家附近，随便散个步，一时冲动——本来根本没想来见你。

……而且谁知道鬼南京推行扫码，半年不见计价器个头变那么老大，支付界面扫完还是空白，废物，摆设，没法儿用。

郑光好像兴味索然，目光向别处移开了。高天佐在小区门口和罚站似的，以前专爱吵闹的人现在笨拙地沉默着，老老实实，心里头磨磨蹭蹭，好吧，算我装逼，我就是没脸见。

郑光完全不为所动，既不走，也不看他，根本不关心他在这里瞎折腾的心理活动。远处有猫喵呜一声，郑光的注意力就过去了，仿佛高天佐还不如杂草丛里的一只野猫更值得他上心。

高天佐不敢轻举妄动。郑光生气就是这个样子，采取无所谓似的回避的态度，甚至懒于多做说明，浑身明显地笼罩着一团凉薄的情绪。他很快被折磨起一阵刺骨的不安，甚至开始想郑光就这么别回头了还好一点，怕那双说过要等他的眼睛  
，对他也使用那种确定无疑的、世故的生疏与寡淡，更害怕在那里面也找到他已经在半年里见够了的不屑和嫌恶。

但他血液充胀的胸口早在来的路上就已经被另一些想法占据  
，气都还热乎着。高天佐努力恢复常态，心一横，用自己的肩膀去撞郑光的肩。“嘿，哥。”他小声说，“光哥，别不理我。”

郑光被撞了一下，果然抬起正眼看他。没有，里面没有波澜  
，什么也没有，没有不耐烦，甚至没有愤怒。高天佐对他忧伤地笑一笑，郑光眼睛里就有什么镇定的东西裂了一条缝。高天佐觉得他都能听见那个咔地细微碎裂的声音，心脏瞬间收缩。他于心不安。他怎么能让郑光露出这种表情。

“哥，光哥。”他又喊他，一遍一遍，好像不厌其烦，“其实我本来没想好要来……你看，我又不是来讲道歉的。你上次也说，我最该道歉的人是我自己，叫我好好想想。我想了，时间对我的惩罚也有他妈的够久……我今天，我今天来……”  
他的语气认真诚挚，虽然还是有点拽么拽样的。整段话的过程里郑光一直面对面看着他。“我今天来就是想说句话，我心里压很久了，”他摸了摸心口，“不然我这里憋着难受。”

“谢谢。”他说，“这次，还有上回的，哥你一直都在帮我。”

我总是多事，讲错话，把一切都搞乱了套。高天佐想，但我这人不是拎不清。谁在背后偷偷讲我，谁是真的想我。“我也想过，要不是你，我在里面也可能也就那样了，颓废了，不知道以后怎么办……”他摆出一副垂头丧气的脸，“欸哥，我知道我就不配，我太差，真的，我几乎可以肯定我对你来说无所谓，”他摆摆手，“真的无所谓，但你能不能……”你还能不能再信我一次。

“哦无所谓。”郑光没等他讲完就淡淡打断，“你管这叫无所谓？”

高天佐一下就被噎在那里，“呃……别，哥，我骂我自己。”  
完了，操，他的自白，他是不是又搞砸了。

“空着手就来了？”郑光忽然开口问，“我礼物呢？”  
高天佐懵逼了，“什么礼物？”  
“生日礼物，道歉赔礼。”郑光没好气地一个词一个词儿往外蹦，“唉，TZ你这人有没有点诚意？半年不见，第一件事是让我下楼给你付打车钱，第二件事说你对我来说无所谓，是吧？”

郑光瞥他一眼，高天佐眼底有明显受伤的神色。他忽然极轻地叹了一口气。刚想松口，就听高天佐说：“可……光光你生日上个月就过了……你上次还说，那啥，不需要我道歉。”

郑光差点一个白眼翻过去。“呵，道歉为什么不要？我看你就该回去把对不起我抄一百遍，抄完什么时候再来。”

高天佐马上闭嘴。对对对，光光说什么都对，我抄。不就是反省悔过保证书，怎么也得抄满一页纸——但要抄也是去你家。他在心里盘算。挨罚没事，反正不能就这么窝囊地被人给打发走。高天佐低头对着柏油马路盯了一会儿，夜晚滞重的热气往下沉，他鞋底都发黏，像在扎根，或许他把自己连根拔起过。高天佐忽然福至心灵。他把头探过去。

“来都来了，欸礼物也不能说没有。”高天佐回手指着自己。  
“嘿，哥，你的Trouble，你的麻烦又回来了。你还能想到哪个比这更好？”

你小子……他妈的年轻人情绪就是离谱。郑光想，还有精神开玩笑。他这下想气也气不起来，骂人的话还没想好下一句  
，鼻腔里一片酸涩，像是路灯硬塞了个辣濛濛的橘子在他脸前面。高天佐对他张开怀抱，他下意识就已经靠上去，手握住，肩膀撞进这个人肩窝里。Rapper之间的拥抱，对于缔结可靠性的诉求本来就比平常人多一些，这一次，可能还比平时更久一点。

最后还是郑光先退开了，自嘲地说两个男的在小区门口抱着哭算什么意思。高天佐逼逼赖赖，南京！他讲，这点小事没人噫怪的。郑光又把他的莫名其妙半笑着骂了一遍，有病。

“本来就是，没有爆点，都上不了听我韶韶。”  
“哦你还看十八频道嘛。”郑光损他。  
高天佐赶紧澄清，“我他妈又不八卦！我不看，我妈看，老吴说新闻，今天丢猫，明天吵架，南京保卫战……”话题不知怎么地就扯偏了去。  
“等你成了大人物，就有爆点了。”郑光满不在意，“到时候花边新闻大满足，好不好。想要什么料，不想要什么料，人都能给你编得煞有介事的。”

高天佐脚步又滞了片刻。要做个大人物，郑光还信着。郑光转身开始往小区里走，高天佐闷头跟在后面，手塞在裤子口袋里，故作轻松地哇噻一声。梧桐树的阴影把两人遮住，他在口袋里微微握拳又松开，手掌中仍然满是刚刚的那个拥抱。满是重新再一次触碰到他时，从上到下，活着，存在着  
，实实在在的感觉。

郑光的后背，稍微有点肉，很柔软。柔软但里面有骨。高天佐跟着人上楼，视线适应楼道的黑暗，一边又哼起之前不敢唱的歌，“我欠你的不只是一句对不起……”

郑光忽然停下来，比他高出三四阶，在楼梯上转身，漫不经心地欸了一声。“欸，你也知道啊。”

高天佐仰着脖子，失笑，又觉得好笑。郑光嘴角那一点风凉话的笑意正要背过去，像投掷一根羽毛。凉飕飕，风落下来  
，在你头顶冷却。于是黑暗的楼道里泛出一种温润的湿漉，高天佐忽然记得小学时学校组织在紫金山春游，从灌木丛中突然跳出来的野生河麂，猛地撞了个照面，没有受惊，定定地看着他。他真以为是一头鹿，然后它就在他反应过来之前  
，跳走不见。

他忽然往上跨一大步，抬手捉住了郑光手腕。“光光。”他叫。郑光一点也没有意外，让他攥着，非常安静地等待着他。高天佐又不知道自己是不是清醒，他想到歌的下一句，你欠我的不只是一场人生旅行。可是郑光不欠他的。

郑光不欠他的。于是高天佐又缩回了冲动的手，望过去，郑光的眼神还是让他心悸的温和，似乎知道他的想法。

他说，“天佐，你想不想和我说点什么。”

7

郑光家里有很多酒，大大小小的玻璃瓶拿出来，很快堆满了一整个茶几。高天佐半年没碰过这玩意，顺着喉咙，憋屈愤懑就往胃肚里灌，很快火烧火燎。郑光坐在旁边，陪着他喝，像是将要落下又不落下的一场悬着的雨。

高天佐喝多了，翻弄着打火机，不嫌烫手就开始骂。骂那些多嘴的人，骂所有庸俗的虚伪。他骂倒人胃口的胡编乱造，骂自以为的兄弟人情，怎么能散得比枪打鸟兽还快。

“我说防卫过度，他妈的丁震都不信。丁震都……屌你妈的，爱信不信。”他的怒意又足以冲掉一瓶酒，神经嘈闹一片，自己也察觉自己的态度有一种矛盾的不自然，为此又感到消极懊丧。郑光看着他，高天佐脸上的表情既像是愤恨，又像是嘲讽，可最多的还是痛楚，参错杂陈，弄得他整张脸都微微扭曲起来。

高天佐忽然说，“她说我是无业游民。”  
郑光有点没反应过来，“谁？”  
“她，就是她……”高天佐把空酒瓶撂在地上，地板发出一声不耐烦的磕碰声，充满敌意，又很萎顿。“你有没有做过一种梦？”他问，前言不搭后语，手在空中比划了一下，很胡乱地试图解释，“就是那种……很深，很深的一口井。漆黑，肮脏，散发着泥土腐烂的那种腥臭味……然后你一个人在下面，一个人，往上喊。但是无论你仰着脖子怎么喊，喊破喉咙，都他妈逼没有，没有人会来……”他闭上眼睛。“我有时候觉得自己像个木偶。”

“木偶。”郑光微微弯了弯身，很轻地确认一遍。

“光哥，说了你别笑我……”他这会儿意志薄弱，声音沙哑得厉害，拣起地上几个瓶子摇了都是空的，眼睛稍微半抬起来  
。郑光捏紧自己手里那瓶，搁到膝盖上，眯起眼。是不给他的意思。“TZ，”郑光说，“你先和我说说，为什么。为什么像木偶。”

“为什么。”高天佐哼笑一声，脊背往后瘫，和低沉的情绪一起跟块破布似地从沙发滑到地砖上去。

郑光站起来，膝盖把茶几往前顶开一些，然后反过身，干脆坐到上面，替他说。“觉得被生活支配了。不痛快，不喜欢  
，觉得……这些都不是我真正想要的。”

高天佐喉结动了动。“我就只是……”他吸气，又憋住，反复几下，咽下一口阵痛。“我只是……不想被埋住。”我讨厌无助，讨厌被支配像木偶埋藏在深不见底的井，没人要。他说  
，“你说人活在这个世上他妈的不就是那么回事，金钱，权力大于一切，不是别人向你低头，你就得向别人低头，我不想……”他的喉咙干涩无比，“我不想被这个社会活埋。”

活埋。郑光想，这比喻可真他妈的操淡，刚刚连他的呼吸都差点被夺去了。

可是高天佐的情况就是这样，在所有蛮硬、直接的充血的背后是他必须要隐匿的某些情状。反感和厌倦，那些无法抹去的恐惧，敏感，一直还藏在他心底。他说，“我也不是那些人口中的废物，起码也没有，那么废吧？凭什么，要低头的  
，总是我？”

凭什么，他问凭什么。郑光望着他，想到他第一次撞见高天佐在酒吧后门和人起争执。他路过，一开始模模糊糊的，听不太清。郑光瞥了瞥，没打算过去，谁料眼见着高天佐一拳落在对方脸侧。那些人一下子就围了上去。郑光心一惊，没来得及拦，对面拳头已经还回来，扯开嗓：“敢打老子，你算个屁，你不就是人光光养的他妈一条狗？”

郑光火气噌地一下就上来了。“闹够了没有。”他走过去，高天佐回头看见他，明显愣了一下，但很迅速地横跨一步，挡到郑光身前。郑光看也不看，按住他的肩就给人往旁边拨，  
“别挡着。”他不耐烦地丢一句，眼眸眯成一条危险的线，质问那些人，“干嘛，都瞪我干嘛，没想到我在是吧，不是挺有能耐吗，当着我面把刚刚的话再说一遍。”他声音就一点波澜也没有，语速极快，稍微施压连空气都变得锐利，听着让人心里发怵。

郑光皱着眉扫视一圈，唉，他妈的怎么全是小鬼头……他可没空陪着这帮二十出头，色厉内荏的混子小男孩穷耗。

“这样，刚刚我小兄弟TZ先打的你，我替他对不住。但你也打回来，这事就算扯平。你骂了他，他没骂你，你现在给他道歉，今后嘴巴管管好，好不好，我这次先不追究。”

一群人盯他半晌，还行，识趣，撇着嘴总归是道了歉。“光哥，误会，都是误会。”郑光最后撂完个狠话做警告，走两步，才发现高天佐没跟上来，还跟个愣头青似地在原地眼巴巴看着他。

“你还记不记得？”郑光问，“那次我第一次看你和人打架。”  
“那种事你记着干嘛。”高天佐瘪瘪嘴，似乎不是很愿意提起这种糗事，“……那次不能算。”  
“怎么不算？”  
“打一拳被还一拳，还让你出面摆平，佐哥丢人丢大了。”  
郑光不出声，呼出一小口气，像是笑了一下。  
“他们那么多人，也没见你低头。”过一会儿，郑光低声说。  
“他们不配。”高天佐回答得很快。  
郑光不评价，停顿一会儿，又问，“你后来还不高兴，因为你想替我出头，我却嫌你碍着了事，对不对。”

高天佐摇头，再摇头。郑光望向他，一片黑暗中，他想起刚刚在楼道里高天佐拉他时的表情，那种急切，狼狈，慌乱。他忽然若有所感。“天佐，”他问，“你是不是有点怕我？”

高天佐没想到他竟然就这么问了，一时间都接不下去话。“  
你，就你那天……”高天佐回忆着，“转身就走，根本理都不理人。”酒精把他往恍惚里带，“反正……可能和今天也差不多。我在后面，手插在口袋里也不敢乱讲话，只能跟着。你又不停，他妈的你又不回头……我当时，就，挺挫败的。”

那天，转过两个转角，郑光才问，“你打人家干什么？”

高天佐甩了甩头，不吭声。他嘴角半边脸还疼着，但从头到尾就一点畏缩也没有，只有一种直白的愤怒。郑光本来就不多的耐心终于消耗得差不多见了底，说TZ你看着我，说话  
。高天佐才抬起头，隐有惧色但非常倔强地和他对视，“泄愤。”他言简意赅。好小子，一点没觉得自己错了。

“……抱歉。”那天郑光摸摸他的脸，眼睛稍微垂下一点，“  
让他们那么说你。”  
“啊？”高天佐满脸状况外，本来还生气的脸孔变成了困惑，  
“说我什么事？”  
郑光盯着他一脸不解的表情，觉得好笑，怎么的，总不能让我再给你说一遍。他开始担心他是不是被人一拳打傻了。

郑光给他拍拍身上的墙灰，想着是不是该再严肃点，少和人起口角这事用不用得着勒令。高天佐才别扭着哼出几个字，  
“他们背后讲你。”  
郑光一愣，“讲我？”  
“对，他们讲……”高天佐嘴巴噘了一下，又不肯说了，“反正不是多好听的话。”  
噢。不好听，就是压根没骂多狠了。郑光用一种看白痴的眼光望着他，“然后你就打人？”  
高天佐踢两脚墙缝里的草，“我这人眼里就是容不进沙。”  
“就因为别人背后讲我两句？”郑光扶额。  
“欸，哥，一句我都嫌多。”高天佐甚至无所谓地在笑，“敢讲我就敢打。”

他讲这话的时候刚好朝着光照来的方向，一双眼睛黝黑，明亮得要命。那里面的世界黑白分明，错就是错，该就是该，年轻，笃定，就没有一点中间迂回。接不下话的人于是变成了郑光，他看着他，和初次见到广场上那个拿着麦，不管Freestyle得多烂都表情鲜活肆意的大男孩时一样，那种瞳仁里不加掩饰的张扬和爱憎，灼得他心头发烫。

而现在，这双眼睛喝醉了在黑暗里释放黯淡的厌憎。郑光又问，“谁说你是无业游民？”他心里隐隐约约有一个答案。

高天佐的头像个腐败的蘑菇那样垂下去。“女人。”他说，“  
我就觉得，挺可笑的，说爱你的时候你是她的英雄，转头扯恨了，你连一粒尘埃都不如……”他目光没有焦点，仿佛这些话在他心中压抑了很久，问郑光，“到底哪句才是真的？”

果然。郑光心脏微微往下沉。他的猜测是对的，男人喝醉了有时会聊起女人。支配人的不只有生活，还有感情。感情才是最残酷最难以捉摸的东西。有时你以为自己尽了力，可到最后换回来的却是徒劳无功。再炙热的心又怎么样呢——郑光下意识往窗外看，又一个八月要过，仲夏，连空气都像是被闷住了，不流动的。今晚南京没有下雨。

有时他也想，如果能够看清楚，如果真有那种办法，他也想知道别人眼睛里的东西嘴里说的话，到底有几分真几分假。

郑光放软了声音，“都是真的，也都不是真的。”语言是虚浮的，而人心……唉，人心是会变的。

高天佐的话说得断断续续，一会儿说自己小时候傻气，扯过前桌女孩的马尾辫，以为这样就能引起她的注意。一会儿说初中男生也流行在校服上涂鸦，攀比谁衣服上能攒到女生手绘的那种……呃，小漫画，然后……然后被班主任揪住，一顿臭骂，涂改液涂得坑坑洼洼，他妈的，丑爆了。说他第一次和喜欢的女生同居，一个月，整整一个月，他也不敢下手碰人家。带着欲望的勃发，利用每一次不完整的接触把他们毫无经验的身体驱向那种青涩的，暧昧的尴尬，挤在沙发里看电影时她垂下的手，最终也曾慢慢地移向他。

郑光从未听到他这么多的坦白。他谈论他所谓的爱情，从第一次并不随便的亲吻讲起，那种惶惑和朴拙。他说，他也想知道是不是应该在睡前让她不要涂唇膏，以防万一夜里也想要吻她。

“这些年，我和那么多……狐朋狗友，一起玩，谁在背后乱搞  
，谁又把谁当真。我根本……我就不信那些屁话，什么恭维  
，什么吹捧，哥，哥，你说我，我他妈是不明白吗？是我傻逼才在享乐里面找真心——”他说，“可有时候你就是……我就是想要看看，看看……人和人之间为什么就那么不诚恳。”

爱情虚有其表，他找不到那个对的人，又执拗地不肯将就。这么些年他就假装嘻闹，把难以承受的意念投入在那些误入歧途的事情上，粗鄙的语言，刺耳的噪音。郑光听着他，他也不再去避讳那种遭人耻笑的困苦，说像一个人在梦中说着笑着。

那么多的诱惑在这个社会，那么多的道理分不清楚错对。除了永无休止的，欺瞒和争斗，它到底还有没有一些别的。

郑光的手握在酒瓶上，停了片刻，松开。他蹲下身去。

“的确，”他把手搭在高天佐的腿上，很慢，但是没有犹豫，  
“也许活在这个世界上……不是别人向你低头，就是你向别人低头，不想被人踩在脚下就不得不往上爬……可是，”他说，  
“可是TZ你有没有想过……不理解你的，和你不是一路的那些人，不管仰视，还是俯视，可能都还是一样地不会去理解你。”他半蹲半跪着，在他的腿间，“不同道的，走着走着，会散的。”

“而你如果只是硬盯着那个部分，那些伤害，倾轧，排挤……那些仅仅关于……生存的部分，就好像是争抢一块面包。你自己在往前的时候，就算没有故意，也可能会踩坏一些别的什么。”

“那些年，我也想过，生存到底是不是全部。”郑光说，他想到老王，想起当年他和蔡睿，韦伟，专辑封面上他被他们围在中间，只管没心没肺地傻笑。“也傻傻地以为过D-evil会做很久，想不通，也骂。但有一些事情它就不是面包。有的人放得下，说我偏执，那我就是放不下怎么办呢。”他说，  
“它在那里，就好比……好比是摘星星，对。”他稍微顿了一顿，“会比较不一样，尽管它也可能让你一脚踏空，摔得很懵，很痛，但爬起来，还是可以再伸手去摘的。没有谁能够把它们从你面前抢走。错多少次，都没关系，和别人怎么说你也都没关系。”

他曾经看到过一段话。不要希望人类是完美无缺的。不要希望每个人都像圣人一样是舍已为人的，不要这样希望。不要希望人们一点也不虚伪。你只能希望人们在虚伪之中不乏善意，并且希望人能在该诚恳的时候能诚恳，这就够了。*

高天佐没动静，在清醒与浑噩之间，看着他的目光像一把刀  
，好像不能轻易去接受。这就够了吗。这他妈怎么能够呢。但还是迟疑了一下，很认真地问，“摘星星…摘什么星星？”

“不知道，可能是Rap Star。”郑光摆摆手，故作轻松地笑一笑，捏捏他的肩。然后这只手抬起来，拇指下面那部分蹭到了他的下颚，掌心贴到高天佐右边的脸上。

暖意从皮肤接触的地方传过来，黑暗里的声音分外清晰，带着某种柔和得不可抗拒的力量。

“TZ，你看，我们这样承认，也没有什么不好……大家都要生存，都不想委曲求全。想要攀高，也都怕跌落。等你往上走，站得越高，向你低头……甚至奉承的人会越多，但不管往上还是往下，都是有代价的。很多事到最后也没法说到底谁是对的，谁错了。我这十年，唉，可能也已经体会到了很多……代价。可是不付出点什么，不做点什么——”郑光说，  
“这他妈的……谁甘心呢。”

在这奇怪的世界里，没有人再真心待你，该怎么找回自己最初的那颗心。

高天佐抬起头的时候，郑光就在咫尺的地方凝视着他。他不太熟悉郑光眼神里面的那些东西，过于干净，柔和，把他高天佐这盘磁带从A面翻过来到B面也不见得找得着的那种，宁定。仿佛时光在这个人身上洗练了很多事情。

他不自觉地朝郑光伸出手。郑光握住他，高天佐手很凉。他用温宁牢牢握住他的痞戾。高天佐回握紧那只手，又紧，又在抖，害怕稍有松脱。郑光把下巴也轻抵在高天佐肩膀上。

“我给你写过那段话吧，你的生活需要斟酌摸索，挣脱枷锁  
……”郑光说，“不要对人失望。”

那时他在海南，目光顺着海平面向前延展，胸腔里日夜充满海浪粉碎的回声，也会想这一切是不是只是虚耗热情。

“如果想不明白，不妨去吹吹海风……”  
“欸哥……我又，我又不是你。”高天佐反驳，他的纠结已经不像刚才那么紧绷。  
“怎么，你和以前的我其实挺像的。”  
高天佐眼睛动了动。郑光就往下数，“你看性情刚烈，是吧  
，不会为了强权低头，不会拍马屁说假话……”  
“屌，”高天佐闷闷地插嘴，“那我以后会不会变像你那样？”  
郑光轻哼了一声，“我哪样？”  
“就…”高天佐头歪了歪，“很好。比我好。特别好的那样。”

那几个字太用力，仿佛耗尽了他所有的力气，再也说不出什么别的话来。两个人互相依偎着，侧脸和侧脸稍微相蹭。过了很久，郑光才开口叫他，“天佐。”  
高天佐没反应，不知道在想什么，紧紧攥着人不松手，像是很在乎这种难得的温度。  
“TZ。”郑光又喊他，拍拍他后背。  
“你他妈能不能，欸，有话直说——”高天佐醉得有气无力。

接着郑光下巴就在高天佐肩胛骨窝里故意硌了一下，酸得高天佐嘶一声，手上就松了劲道。郑光轻轻松松拍拍膝盖，站起来，声音里都带着笑。“干嘛，还干嘛，让你放开我，我腿都他妈蹲麻了。”

郑光兀自往厨房说要拿酸奶醒醒酒，高天佐目光跟着他走，脖子快要拧成僵硬的一百八十度。郑光才像是刚想起来什么事似的，冰箱门开到一半，里面的灯把他整个人罩在一团朦朦胧胧的暖光里。“哦对了，”他说。“忘了和你讲，这半年……有件事我也一直在想，想着等你出来就和你说。”

八个成一板的酸奶掰开的声音。吸管“叭”地插进封纸。郑光从冰箱后面转回来，递给他酸奶的指尖都带着舒适的冷气。

“现在说了，你会不会明天醒来就忘。”郑光端详着他喝醉的程度，捧着酸奶，吸管叼在嘴里，“唉那样我会很伤心的。”

高天佐不明所以地仰着头。他的脑袋确实不是非常清楚，郑光现在说明天不是和女友是要和HipHop结婚他也能信，恍惚地听到郑光的笑声。“没事，要真忘了，也只好麻烦明天的我再说一遍。”郑光说，低头看着他。

“天佐，我在想……我们一起做个厂牌吧。”

他感到眼睑间的凝滞。他的痛苦得到的所有补偿，光光说什么他都信，所以终于有一句话他不需要，辨别真假。可是太好了，就还是那么不真实。视线汹涌上来，他想他记性真就是差，不然为什么越回想越觉得从郑光出现开始的一切，都像是不能确定是否真发生过，全部都好得不那么真实。有什么从他的脖子上滚落下去，将他从呆钝中带离出来。

高天佐想，我流了泪。

8

桌上烟灰缸的灰，落的一地白纸堆。从最初的想法粗糙强塞进劣质伴奏，到在丛林寻找下一站的出口。

已经有好几天，郑光都让他把房间门开着在屋里写歌。高天佐据理力争惨遭驳回，郑光比他顽固，态度坚决，无论他怎么扯七扯八的都没用。不写歌你还赖在我这干嘛，郑光说，不写滚。高天佐只能硬着头皮坐回去，也不敢直接表露，撇着嘴笔杆在桌上面敲，笔芯弹簧被按得来回咔嗒咔嗒响。郑光在客厅里看一本书，头也没抬。别敲。

都没上过多少学怎么还要被监考。高天佐想。

他注意力很难完全集中，郑光倒不会走进房间里来，但有时会在从厨房到客厅，客厅到卧室的路线上漫无目的地晃悠一阵，或是对高天佐扔在另一张纸上的胡乱涂鸦产生一点临时的兴趣，又忙着别的手头的事。高天佐把耳机里的beat摁暂停，趴到桌上。客厅时不时传来很轻的翻页声。他侧目那个人坐在暖光里的身影，看很久，心里又有种说不出的踏实。

他这两天都睡得很好。好像别人家的床就是比自己家舒服，不会像之前那些日子，从噩梦里颓然转醒，满室漆黑，硬床板硌得所有骨头都一块儿生疼，于是就再也睡不着。

结果郑光就那么看书看困了，在沙发上像一只兔子那样蜷起来，睡过去。等高天佐粗略写完下一段verse头抬起来的时候，他已经睡得很熟，高天佐很随便地从旁经过，竟然都没有醒。

高天佐从冰箱里拿了听冰啤酒，掰开，转悠了一圈，又去郑光房间提了空调毯。这回轻手轻脚才靠近，捞住页缝，把那本快要掉落的书挪开。郑光好像很喜欢季羡林先生写的东西  
。高天佐本来以为郑光在看什么文绉绉的正经书，没想到是日记，随手翻两翻，赫然写着：“三十日。早晨一早晨班，屁股都坐痛了。”*

哇靠？什么鬼。他又往后翻几页，“四日。倘若不记，这一天实在没有什么可记，记起来又觉得很单调，真没办法。无已，还是记罢——今晨仍是机械似的上班。”

“二日。今天才更深切地感到考试的无聊。一些放屁胡诌的讲义硬要我们记！”

“十七日。心里老想着昨天晚上叶公超对我的态度——妈的  
，只要老子写出好文章来，怕什么鸟？”

停。高天佐把书拎转个面，封面是写着季老先生，没错。他忍不住又揪起一个角，抖了抖……原装的。我操。他视线不由地转到现在正睡着的人脸上。这也未免，有点，太像了。高天佐觉得自己现在的表情一定很微妙。像得都有点……有点……呃，高天佐突然有点怕郑光这会儿猛醒，一坐起来用新好光光那种小年轻口吻和他说话。淦，都有点，那个。

但是郑光睡得很沉。只是并不安稳，眉心紧蹙成一小叠，除此之外一点防备也没有。高天佐蹲在沙发前，踌躇了一下，用指尖稍微拨开他额前的刘海，想按平他眉间的那些褶皱。

太近了。郑光嘴唇微张，微弱的气息都能吹在眼皮前面。高天佐赶紧又收回手，很尴尬地在裤子后面揩两下，然后连灌了两大口啤酒压了压惊。OK，我只是……我怕光哥睡在这，着凉。他把页码还原到郑光睡着前看的地方，把书绳挑出来塞进去，不知为什么有种做贼心虚的诡异感，站起来想走。

可是迈不动腿。刚刚如此之近的距离，足以看清楚任何细微的表情。高天佐垂下头，郑光眉宇间有某种深重的倦怠。

他重新拾起书。“十九日。我最近觉到很孤独。我需要人的爱，但是谁能爱我呢？我需要人的了解，但是谁能了解我呢？我仿佛站在辽阔的沙漠里，听不到一点人声……我的本性，不大肯向别人妥协，同时，我又怨着别人不同我接近，就这样矛盾吗？”

郑光看到这里，躺在沙发上睡了。高天佐默然，读完这段话，不确定自己是否又看到了什么不该看到的事。

他回房间，耳机套在脖子上，笔和一根烟似地夹到耳后。坐不住。高天佐干脆胡乱一收拾，把草稿纸和电脑都搬了出来。郑光在沙发上只睡到右边一半，他悄悄占进另一半的位置里，伸开胳膊，最远刚好可以触碰到郑光的脸。

高天佐在纸上重新誊写歌名，Back Home。是，他英文确实烂，但耐不住郑光喜欢。主要也是你歌名万一写个回家，感觉下句就能唱跑偏，响起萨克斯，“回——家，回——家  
，我需——要你。”高天佐瞟一眼睡着的郑光，心里还真把这上个年代的副歌哼唱了一遍。角落里亮着盏灯，黄色的一弧光晕，在黑夜里像个太阳，握在手里也不觉得烫的那种。

他的心忽然被一种力量扩张了。他忍不住想要笑。那种完全的安全，自信，可靠，感觉不会在生活的其它地方还能够找到。但高天佐很确定它就在这，此刻，现在。

“既然这一生是被选中，那就千万不要停，因为NKCity大旗  
……”他潇洒地一笔划到“旗”的最后那个点，差点把纸戳破  
，戳到大腿。高天佐咬两下笔帽，换了个姿势，身体前倾，整个人埋到茶几上，和很久远以前在学校练字时那样。他一撇一捺，很郑重、很小心地写。

“没有我来扛不行。”

洒在眼皮上的光线有一点发热。高天佐眼睛半闭半睁，天亮了，连阳光都他妈的和一道黏着的注视似的。他昨晚一口气熬夜写完两首歌，感觉身体和灵魂都一起被拎起来倒空，这会儿不想知道是几点。

一双软底拖鞋慢腾腾摩擦过地砖，在房间里走来走去。停住了。随后是一种水流的声音，没多久，嗡嗡嗡嗡地震动起来  
。软底拖鞋向他这边走过来，一种很安稳的气味。是豆浆。……他妈的竟然是豆浆。

高天佐眼睛挤开一条缝。郑光端着个杯子，正站在茶几前，研究着手里的那几张纸。他就这么看了郑光一分钟，动也不动，有种郑光不请自入的窘迫，直到郑光准备换下一张，视线从空隙中漏到到他身上。

“欸醒了？要不要喝豆浆？”郑光问得稀松平常，“上个月新买的豆浆机，还挺好用。”

高天佐坐起身，发现那条空调毯从自己身上滑下来。他神色不定，一边接过郑光给煮的豆浆，喝两口，甜的，很甜，这画面简直日常到反常，自己煮豆浆难道不是上了年纪的人养生才他妈干的事，一边把忐忑的眼睛从杯子边沿往上抬。

“醒了就往里靠靠。”郑光吐槽，“我前脚起来去上个厕所，你后脚就躺平把沙发占完了，我都没地方坐。”

噢。高天佐给他让让。阳光温热，慵懒。郑光却没坐，微微侧头，翘起一边唇角，很坏地挑出那句和自己有关的词。

“上一个是光光，下一个就是天佐？”他照着念。

高天佐有点赧，想说这flow不是这么唱，反正也不会解释，干脆厚着脸皮对着郑光bombap来了一遍。My hometown正在等着我，带你去看看我们灿烂的烟火。他问，怎么样？

郑光瞬也不瞬地瞧着他，眼睛里流过清楚的笑意。“嗯……行吧，”郑光摆出一副勉强许可的模样。“还行。”  
高天佐挑挑眉，“只是还行？”  
“干什么，完整版我听都没听过你还想我说什么？”郑光眼睛含笑，又扫他一眼，“少得寸进尺。”

“完整版！完整版我现在就可以给你唱。”高天佐把豆浆撂到一边，就要开电脑放Beat。他完全清醒了，精神好得很，“  
欸光哥发话，要我唱多少遍都可以，唱到你满意为止——”

“噢。”郑光点点头，“唱，那你唱。”

两个人对视一眼，Beat刚响第一个音，就在那一瞬互相明白对方要干什么。高天佐一条腿还跪在沙发上就伸手去捞，郑光先退一步，把歌词纸背到身后。高天佐慢了点，没抢着。

一抬头，郑光满脸都写着调侃，耸着肩膀笑哼哼的。“唉，我那首歌怎么唱的来着，”他还故意要以假意的愚弄，朝高天佐哂笑的心喷着气，“姜——是谁说还是老的辣。”

就你妈的离谱。高天佐没辙了，摊出两手空空，“欸哥，你……你这样我只能认为你是在耍我。”  
“这你也没说要看。”  
“我，”高天佐难以置信，“欸我他妈昨晚上半夜才写的词，早上一醒来就他妈被你没收了，这换你，你记得下来？”  
“是吗，我看你刚刚那段不是背挺好。”郑光好像理所当然，笑了笑，“好了不逗你。我下午录的时候再听也行。”  
“……？”高天佐愣了，“你不听直接就录？”  
“我不是说了，还行。”郑光把歌词一丢，还给他，眯起眼，  
“怎么，还是说你自己觉得不行？”  
“那男人不能说自己不行。”高天佐立刻挺直身板。

郑光笑不可抑。混小子。他点燃一根烟，忽然想到另外一件事，“欸对，没见到你的这段时间，贰万他们还办了个说唱比赛。”  
“哟，Battle冠军，就是不一样，胡佳豪现在蛮摆的嘛。”  
“嗯，对……感觉门票卖得还可以，听说好像没亏太多。”郑光对着空气吐出一阵烟，停了一下，然后若有所思地问，“  
你说……我叫他，他就会来我们厂牌吗？”

“他能不来？”高天佐反应很大，“欸！我这歌都刚把他贰万写进去，他能不来？”随后高天佐才后知后觉到什么，脸都皱到一起，费解道，“嗯——等，厂牌这事你没跟他讲？”

“没正式提，不过估计应该都猜得到。”郑光坐到沙发上，“  
我当然是很想要他的，要他来应该也是会来。但我也知道，贰万他心里其实……一直是有想去西安的。如果有一天……”

郑光没说下去。高天佐知道郑光替贰万着想，但他搞不懂。派克特的雷鬼Flow，是炸，但是否真就值得让一个南京人离开他的家乡。“Shout out to my first crew dirty mouth，如今还有贰万跟我走在一条道。”他想起刚写的词，他出事后脏嘴只有贰万想了办法进去探，恶瞪着他，你啊是甩，老子真想进去给你来一拳。又歇火地瘪瘪嘴，根本就凶不起来，问里面啊能吃好睡好啊，你啊是抽不到烟。

“那，其他人呢？呃，比如……”

“比如DZ？他成都那边可能快定了。”郑光淡淡地说，“他走我也真的蛮舍不得的，是南京的损失。”他这样说着，表情却看不出更多，好像已经就那么接受了。“Proud好像也会去，对。Baddy和Kelin这半年说不做了，挺可惜的，至于iiven，还有Cola……”郑光叹口气，也不知有没有不可追悔的惘然，“……他们俩本来就是更亲他那边的。”

“什么他那边是哪边，跟个绕口令似的……屌，豆芽啊？”高天佐没反应过来，很夸张地吼了一嗓，哪壶不开提哪壶。

“噢你是不是还不知道。”郑光头抬了抬，抿了一下烟嘴，慢慢敛出一个又浅又薄的笑，看着高天佐的眼睛。“Jony J这个月也刚在南京成立一个工作室厂牌，好像叫……Shooc，S-H-O-O-C，唉不知道是不是这么念。”

一片烟雾氤氲的沉默。高天佐英文不好，“……什么意思？”  
“不知道。”郑光实话实说，“你看我也不好去问，是吧。”

高天佐盯着他。郑光语气肯定，目光自嘲，确实没什么可犹豫闪避的。“这么看着我干嘛。”郑光说，有些情绪在他眼中沉淀，“我做决定和人家没关系，六月份我就发微博预告今年要有很多动作……不过是让他们先抢在了前面。”

“等等等，”高天佐摆手，“你两个月前就这么说？”  
“嗯，怎么？”  
“那时候我岂不是还在里面……还他妈的可能要长住。”高天佐愕然，眼神微妙而复杂，“然后你还跟我说，你连贰万都没问。”他忽然又想到一个人。“尊哥……尊哥他人在哪？”  
“Busta？他现在生意在国外，可能不常回来。”  
“尊哥也不在。那你……”他的表情有点儿不自然。

“我他妈的又不着急。”郑光嘴角挂着一个既认真，又像在糊弄他的笑，“你小子也不知道什么时候能出来，急也没用。”

高天佐愣了半晌才明白他的意思，憋了憋话，“可你……你人都没有就往外放话。”

“你不是人？”郑光怼他，“谁又规定了说两个人就不能建厂牌？”他目光比手上抽烟的动作还更随意和懒散，那副神情就好像，什么都不在他眼睛里，那样一种挑逗的傲慢似的。  
“何况我身边又不是真缺人。”郑光把烟灰碾了，低笑一声，  
“是我不想。”

“你怎么知道我能出来。要是……”高天佐涩声问。

“只要愿意，总还是能等。”郑光不让他有机会乱讲话，“你家里也不可能真的不管你。其他的……我想，可以慢慢来。”

慢慢来。郑光做事倒一贯如此，从D-evil解散开始他都等了那么多年，Chill了那么多年了，也不急再多个半年三年的。急功近利这种词确实和他这个人完全不靠边。高天佐没话了，可还不想把这事放过去。“那我们厂牌……我们，”他忽然想到，“厂牌名叫啥？”

“还没想好。说不定哪天忽然想到了。”郑光回答得漫不经意  
，说着自己的事情，像说着别人的事情一样。天边飘过一朵不紧不慢，晃悠悠的，可爱的云。高天佐忽然对自己未来厂牌的前途产生了一丝隐约的担忧。

“对，还有……”郑光的口气忽然郑重起来，显出一点犹豫，  
“还有一件事不知该怎么跟你说。”

高天佐刚拿起豆浆，看郑光那个严肃的表情，又搞不清是不是该放下专心听讲，胳膊越过半个茶几，呆僵在那儿。郑光给看笑了，说你喝。倒也不是什么特别大的事，就是……唉，Zebra可能真的要倒闭了。

高天佐一愣。比起肖佳也在南京建了厂牌，斑马酒吧会倒闭才的确是他没想到的。一时间，很多往事在他脑子里揉成一团，那些年南京玩说唱和玩摇滚的年轻人都泡在那儿，那群没心没肺的兄弟，就和丁震说的，把热衷的所有花招拿到歌里去耍，打嘴炮，Freestyle，不怕风越大浪越高，然后一起拥有更多灵感。那年郑光和肖佳还没闹僵，南京说唱全部的未来都挤在那么个小酒吧里，骂着烦恼，说着屁话，爱着最简单最纯粹的HipHop，却谁也没有想过，那其实已经是他们最好的时候。一群疯人痴人呆人傻人，傻逼在一起，谁也没有想过在将来的某个时刻那些东西是会回不去的，甚至连是怎么搞丢了感情，都不知道。谁也没有想过。

高天佐看着面前的人，郑光敛起笑容，眼神放空又带点儿温暖，转向他的时候，却可以轻易在里面找到关怀和担忧。

“屌，我那时就跟老板讲这样要赔钱，做生意，人就不能太实诚！”高天佐大大咧咧，接一句，“看来他没听我的。可能我看起来也不像是很会做生意的那种……欸。”他骂着骂着骂到自己身上，“我这人也是，认死理还他妈的容易心软，老上当，做啥赔啥。”他扯扯嘴角，“光哥你也别那么看着我，挣钱嘛，有赢就有亏，关门歇业这种事……做不下去不做了  
，很正常。烟酒，赌场，二手车……你佐哥以前混社会没干成的买卖还多了去了。”

“你知道我不……”郑光额前的刘海落下来，他有点被噎住。

“哥。”高天佐让他不要再说，“我明白。我没事。”他说，  
“真没事。人总不能在过去里活着，你就说是不是这道理？”

郑光眼睛半抬，像被这句话说怔了一下。“总之先把歌做出来吧。下午去录。”郑光接过高天佐手上的空杯子，先站起身，“别的……我们可以走起来再看。”

郑光走开了。厨房水池里传来哗啦啦的清洗声。高天佐咬掉笔帽，直接在歌词上划拉了改，“我记得自己第一次走进了录音棚，当年的homie依然还在唱，但路不同。”

他把所有的故事写进说唱，心里却想着郑光口中的“我们”。我们。他模糊地想。他是否也看见了我眼里忧戚的渴望。

9

“如果你觉得你的生活不够刺激，我教你如何打破那些秩序  
，屏住呼吸面对所有质疑，然后面对一个全新的世界Say Hello。”

郑光三十岁，不晓得从哪买了件黑白条纹衫，袖子长长地遮住手指。高天佐说你坦白从宽，你是不是偷着去新街口逛时尚莱迪。郑光就笑，“怎么的，你敢看不起南京潮流中心？”

“靠。”高天佐嘴里咕哝半天，“本来你去年剪了刘海看起来就小六岁，现在感觉又小了六岁……”

“欸，那不是正好。”郑光说，麦克风贴在嘴唇边要亲不亲的  
，算了算数，“我今年十八。”

“我觉得可能主要还是靠发型。”高天佐仔细端详半天，得出结论，“你当年，嗳你当年那个，冲天辫，老神在在……”  
“去你妈的。”郑光笑都懒得扫他一眼。“屁哦。”  
高天佐立刻又改口，“特别有味儿！”

光光怎么还是个不老童颜。高天佐蹲在排练室的音响旁边，托着腮，看郑光和只大兔子似地双脚并拢，嘿呦一下蹦到他前面。还他妈的好像越活越小。高天佐确实开始认真考虑，要不就是他的眼睛或者记忆在骗他，要不就是郑光这个人有问题。怎么会有人每年、甚至每天都在逆着长？他眼睛往上瞧，开始胡思乱想，说出去会不会变成医学奇迹，那样郑光是不是要像大电影里拍的被抓起来。

那不行。高天佐立刻自我否定，说什么也不能让那些人把光光给带走。他得看着，不能让光哥被人给骗了去。

郑光不知道他这些心理活动，低垂着眼，还在唱那些歌词暧昧到叫人头皮发麻的卧室小情歌，什么你的声音太温柔，身材太娇柔，那就让我来满足你的要求。郑光和着伴奏故意扭一扭柔软的肩，高天佐就觉得那些歌词开始变得具象，开始代入，往眼前的人身上贴，粉色，黄色的。郑光抖一抖，就掉一地便利贴。

还他妈爱心形状的。他的脸开始变得烫，呼吸变得不太顺畅  
，感觉没法抬起头来直视。郑光能把这些你情我爱的泡妞歌都唱出一种坦荡荡的耍无赖的气质，高天佐甚至分不清他是在一本正经地犯贱，还是在撒娇。

他转头看一眼旁边的早安，孙旸果然在模仿光哥，不愧光光老粉。他想起贰万打了包票，进厂牌那天俩人都倔得要命，要绑死，一个说总之信我就信他，一个说，反正没他没我。高天佐搁后面坐着就想吐槽，嘚吧相声呢，这那那这的。郑光还认真地看进那两双傲气得劲儿劲儿，其实忐忑的眼睛里  
。那我相信你们两个，好不好，做点有料的，别让我失望。他说，和他们撞个肩，这没头脑不高兴两个傻瓜才呼哈长松一口大气儿，早安肩膀都一下子垮下来。嗬死嘚了！郑光看着闹哄哄搂一块喊着Free-Out的俩人，微笑。高天佐却瞧见郑光头朝这儿偏了偏，笑眼一闪而过，计划通地小眨一下。

两个呆逼，不知道郑光早把他们名字并排写在小本本上。

高天佐才刚瞟了早安两眼，就被抓包。你老瞟我干嘛？早安还嚼着一个粉色的泡泡糖，嘴停不下来，在他不知道咋接话的空档干脆就对着他跟唱郑光的verse。

高天佐盯他会儿。“嗳，孙旸，”他胳膊肘拐拐人，想起郑光以前笑他。“有没有人说过，你这样看着就让人很想打你？”

早安当他又在发神经，理都懒得理，扯嗓子就喊，“贰万！”  
“啊？”  
“我泡泡糖啊是在你那块儿啊？”  
“早上塞你外套口袋里了。”贰万应一声。  
早安掏掏掏，摸出好几块，撕了包装纸一起丢进嘴里。

高天佐竟然就这么被无视了，正想理论，孙旸又转回来，眼镜架差点儿撞他鼻子上。他还没说话，孙旸嚼嚼嚼，噗地吹出一个泡，大得一逼，圆滚滚一个桃子停在他脸前面。

“啪。”

操，还真他妈桃子味的。高天佐一股怒火就往头上顶，屌你妈逼孙旸你今天就算不是贰万兄弟，是贰万的马子也没用。他看孙旸学光光的那个屌样不爽很久了，今天就是时候打一架，看看以后在厂牌的地位里面到底应该谁听谁——

“想打我不？”早安忽然说，“这才叫犯贱。”

孙旸就一句话，把高天佐给说哑火了。他懵在那。早安站起来，拍拍屁股，扭头踮到贰万那边，“哎晚上啊去打球啊？”

这才叫犯贱。高天佐琢磨着这话什么意思，一抬头，又看见郑光。郑光眼神刚追着早安从排练室这头到那头，没明白怎么了，这会儿仍是哼着小情歌，悻悻然耸耸肩，转回来，对上高天佐呆滞的视线，却又好像羞羞涩涩，脸要垂下去。

屌。早安的本职是演员。早安刚刚是不是给他即兴表演了一个《犯贱》？高天佐后知后觉，眉头拧成一个结，可如果孙旸的才是犯贱，那郑光……卧槽。光哥在撒娇？

于是高天佐耐不住。郑光到左边，高天佐脸就转向左边。郑光到右边，高天佐眼睛就跟到右边。郑光唱，“如果你觉得开心就举起你的手，我带你跟我走一条你未走的路，你也会发现自己另一面独有的groove。”他就举起手跟着节奏晃，过来环住郑光的肩膀，收拢手指。

郑光又好整以暇地瞧着他，眼睛亮晶晶，“可是你得当心，你得当心，有时候知音难寻会让你很伤心。所以学会做自己的伯乐自己知音，有时觉得自己很屌有时又很虚心。”

“哎，等等等等，光哥的眼睛讲道理，亮不了晶晶吧。”后来早安听他描述光哥的时候忍不住插嘴，“他妈的光哥的眼睛  
。”他把上下眼皮捏在一起，挤成眯眯眼的两条线，翘着凳腿，帽衫兜头，后仰着大笑起来。整个饭桌都跟着开始笑。高天佐瘪嘴，左元杰就替他回怼两声，“你也有脸笑光哥？你自己不就是，啊，光哥二号。”当然那都是后话了。

“我愿意抛弃全世界来牵你双手，是你的存在让我变得更加stronger，是你的笑容让我每一秒都冲动。”郑光写口水歌  
好像连押韵都可以不要，还是笑，笑得杏眼弯弯的，又转身去拉拖在地上的麦线。

高天佐揪了揪卫衣帽子垂下来的白抽绳。妈的，杏眼弯弯这种词好像不能用来形容男人。

他想看得更明白一点，越看越觉得郑光笑容里有和以前不一样的东西，不知道是温柔还是温吞，反正是会让人显小。

门被重重地敲拍三声。郑光离得最近，手一伸就够得到，外头黑漆麻乌，只能看出堵了个人。高天佐听不清说什么，这边音响还在放，就看着郑光头和胳膊一起往外探，拉拉扯扯  
，手又往回缩……他忽地从地上一把蹿起来，几步怼到门口  
，“哎咋回事？”

郑光奇奇怪怪看他，“你过来干嘛？”  
“我看你们这不是，呃纠缠不清……的。”高天佐扬一下眉，往门口扫一眼，靠，送外卖的。  
“外卖送错了。”郑光微微偏了一下头，“那正好，他下去重新拿，你在这等着会儿，门先别关。”  
高天佐手握在门把手上，噢。

生活果然不是拍电影，没有突然出现的敌人和神秘的部队。他手心微微渗出凉汗。

郑光又开始循环卧室Mixtape，一会儿是把你紧锁在床单，一会儿说干燥的空调房你身体比雨更湿润。高天佐很快又有点扛不住，干燥的空调房，他整个人血液都开始下涌，一会儿又逆过来往头上冲。他约摸着有点躁动，兴奋，在本来就不怎么大的屋里走来晃去，举着手机左右一顿猛拍。郑光终于忍不住回头找他。你再绕，再绕我都要绕儿晕了。

高天佐才顾不得。他也管不上手机正在直播。你佐哥两年没操过逼了！他郁闷，不得劲，好像不大声嚷嚷一下浑话就不足以表示诚心，又有点忘乎所以地快活了一阵。看看，就让那些粉丝都看看，佐哥多不容易，还要经受这种——他耍个帅，转身差点撞到郑光，嚯吓一跳，抓着胳膊把人扶稳。

郑光膝盖微弯，一抬头，对着他唱，“……如果觉得生活很乏味，那是因为少个爱你的人抱着你，对。”

那么近。恍惚的眼睛，鲜亮的嘴唇，郑光两条胳膊肘都被高天佐抓手里，眼底还闪烁着有点憨的，淡淡嘲弄的笑。

……他刚刚是不是还用“对”这种语气词押了个韵。

高天佐心绪未定，这下真的叽叽歪歪。这算不算得上是为老不尊？长期处于上位者的优越流露以至泛滥成灾，任性乱来都是很常见的现象。他也不是没当过人小弟，没认过社会上那一些所谓的老大哥。

但是郑光太过分了。他执拗又不可捉摸，温钝又爱挑衅。撩拨完人，自己还会装傻，若无其事地问，嗯什么，怎么了？

高天佐大脑稍微过热。

他也不知道咋的一回事，想不通，好像半年出来看到郑光，如同坐了一小段时光机。他在里面度日如年，剃过头，长过胡子，心态也沧桑不少，觉得不能再混日子像个男孩那样没完没了地瞎胡闹，每天想着怎么当个男人。外面的世界却慢了。许嵩发专辑的进度停留在上个暑假，郑光越活越嫩回去  
，微博上的生日自拍戴着粉色的Stussy鸭舌帽和粉色的大墨镜，噘着嘴比一个三，说这个表情基本代表今年生日情绪。

我看上去都比他老。高天佐想，再过个半年一年的，我把胡子留起来，看上去肯定比他老。闯荡江湖的时候你年纪小，很没有优势。

他都想好了，在那辆他没带钱的出租车上。如果郑光要把他踢出去，要他离开，他就算破罐也只能破摔。反正如果郑光不要他，那他就是流落街头，无家可归。郑光收留了他一次  
，说要等他，不能不收留他第二次。可如果，如果他还肯要他，那以后除非郑光真的铁了心命令他滚，不然谁也不可能再把他从郑光身边遣走。

摄影师正在给郑光拍照。郑光反坐在椅子上，从搭在椅背的胳膊里露出Free-Out白帽子下面的半张脸，“要拍到什么时候……”郑光有点不好意思，眼睛垂下去，又重新抬起来。

睫毛忽闪。高天佐在心里又暗骂一声。这都什么鬼形容词，我歌里写36D的妞都他妈不用这么肉麻的词。

那天晚上，他们去了熟悉的KTV。他那时经常在温莎包厢过夜，一帮人闹腾到凌晨三四点，总归要散，各回各家睡去。高天佐不走，靠在昏暗的角落里，点上一根烟。郑光开玩笑说你就住温莎，对他挥挥手。那拜拜。然后他看见她。

他看见她已经不是一次两次。穿吊带包臀裙的女孩，裙子上闪着细碎的贝壳亮片，眼影很浓，蓝紫色的反光像是压在她眼皮上的一份沉重。每一次看过去，她都独自半靠在自动售货机的阴影里面。长发披肩，眼神疲倦。她很瘦。

高天佐把抽完的烟头摁熄在烟灰缸里，摸口袋想再来一根，发现郑光可能忘了还给他烟，尽管他抽的牌子郑光一直都说抽不惯。高天佐纠结一阵，不大乐意地起身，准备出去买。

朝前台门口走的路朝着她指尖燃着的火星。他经过她身边，低头说，借过。声音低沉。然后她在昏暗的光线下看过来。

高天佐忽然憋不住那种好奇，他问，“……你也住这吗？”

女孩像是听到什么好笑的事情，笑了一声。高天佐感觉可能自讨没趣，他这人确实只是多嘴，随口那么一说。高天佐耸耸肩，背过身把毛线帽往下拽了拽。这个点外面应该挺冷。

她反问道，“你抽烟吗。”

高天佐回头，看到她手里递来的烟，是自己最喜欢抽的那种黑色包装。她带着些许挑弄的神情看着他，指甲上点缀着精致的蝴蝶。他心里想着，可能今天他们不得不有一些故事。两个人互相低头点燃了烟。随即她说，“我在等人。”

“唷，等情郎啊？”高天佐半开玩笑地讲，“我都在这儿见你好几回，哪个负心汉值得让你一个女孩子等这么多天？”他说，“我可以帮你揍他一拳。”

她笑，“谁又规定说我等的都得是同一个人？”

她言辞尖锐，语气间透露着一种不太在乎的懒散，却显出某种妩媚。这种句式会让人想起另一个人。高天佐想，同样的话从不同的人嘴里讲出来，确实是不一样。说不上是哪，可能和她勉力隐藏的外地口音也有关系。

高天佐趴到前台上，“再开两瓶啤酒。”然后转头问，“嗳，请你喝瓶酒，喝不喝？”

他们言语不多，只是闷头喝酒。“你怎么不问我为什么住这？”他问。KTV混乱嘈杂，每天人来人往，但显然不是每个都会赖着凌晨四点到天亮。  
她划拨着微信，头也不抬，“有别的地方能回你自然会走。”  
“我是有家但不想回。”高天佐嘴巴噘了一下，就摇头，“回去……怎么说，”他皱眉，“没劲。”

她又笑了一笑。高天佐倒没有什么不安的感觉，他无所事事  
，也不太有所谓，“我看温莎这边也蛮好，前半夜吵完，后半夜睡，还挺安静。”他放眼望了望包厢里的空沙发，“欸，说实话，我都有点要爱上这了。”  
“那你要求不高。”她淡淡地说。  
高天佐没法置否。也是，他是能凑合度日的那种人，当过美术生，也被发配到村郊的学校勉强念完初三。肮脏狭小的汽车站，他十五六岁，在一群扛着尼龙袋的人中间挤来撞去。

她显然不该属于这里。无论如何，她只把此当作一个歇脚处  
。他转头问，“今天接你的人什么时候来？”

“还不知道。可能……喝完这瓶酒？”她抬起头，看人的时候似乎又有一瞬泪光般的柔弱哀伤。灯光迷离。

高天佐一僵，差点呛到，一下没搞明白自己是不是让人家误会，顿时尴尬，“呃……不是，姐，我没……”  
他慌得改口叫人姐。对面的女孩却倏然放肆地大笑起来，像夜里一棵植物炸绽出花苞，笑得真抬起手指，抹一下眼角。她拍拍他的胸口。“别把我当KTV公主。”她恢复矜持，往微信里丢出一个定位，“我没有星级酒店睡不着。”

高天佐摊手。欸。倒也不用这么……她说，我该走了。烟酒不谢。

KTV里的人已经不多。他送她下电梯，天气越来越寒冷。他闻到她头发上残余的洗发水香味，像是夜间潮湿泥土里开出来腐烂的茉莉。

街边停了一辆荧光绿涂装的跑车，泛着种幽暗池沼般的金属光泽。工业设计最牛逼的地方就是让那些贵的东西，你一眼看过去就觉得它贵。她小跑过去，扬起脸，笑容忽然纯真，松松地拉紧肩上披裹的大衣。丝袜上织满的GUCCI logo在风里飘，扑入丛林，一张黑色的网。

这就是她的职业了。夜晚晃荡在KTV的门口，假装散场，等待手机通讯录里添加的某个人来将她接走。高天佐靠在电梯门里侧，不知道他们是否有耐心欣赏她的风情。

郑光最近头隐隐作痛。他半年前就开始筹办一场热闹的圣诞平安夜，场面要足够炸，要做就做今年最屌的拼盘，终于熬到了要卖票的时候。咖多成本高，票卖好了以后每年都可以来一场，卖不好隔天圣诞玄武湖就将出现一具浮尸。

丁震人不来，但在微博下面比谁都先抢着回复，肯定卖得好  
，要自信！我光！

唉，你光。郑光在手机上一条接一条地落实微信，抽空抬个头，高天佐显然就没有他这么多烦扰，时时刻刻精力旺盛。明明前夜三点半他们才在温莎道过别，几个小时过去，早上七八点他就又已经冒着微信泡儿来折腾他了。郑光脸往被子里埋，把手机的提示音摁没，一丢，迷迷糊糊揪紧一个角。十分钟以后，他才从睫毛的阴影里漏出一抹细微的目光，翻了翻身，从被子里扒拉出手机，回复高天佐两个字，刚醒。

这两天Dobi来南京玩，他们两个好像一拍即合，在音控台后面打TIM老周的碟，玩够了，又连蹦带跳，跑去架子鼓嘁哩哐啷一顿乱敲。郑光一看过去，高天佐就笑，骄傲地把鼓槌或者麦克风在他面前摆弄，抛到空中接住。

“你俩这还不写首歌？”郑光催促，“让你们Mai哥给混音，过时不候知不知道。”

高天佐和Dobi面面相觑。你说写啥。你说。我都行。“那就写点快乐的，写情歌！”Dobi拍板，转眼就开始free，“欸，欸，地毯，欸，内衣，在早晨起床混为一体，口红，眉笔，你化妆也要我陪你。”

高天佐的表情逐渐从拧巴的这也行变成好笑的挂不住，他朝郑光这投来求助视线，表情怀疑，“我怎么感觉在被虐狗？”  
他说。郑光搞事地开始笑。高天佐这才反应过来，拿着麦不服，“欸讲真你俩是不是串通好了玩我？”

“人家那是真情实感，”郑光扯，“说唱，总归源于生活嘛。”

“你说你们一个两个，欸大男人写啥不好，非要写情歌，搞这么肉麻兮兮的。还起床混为一体，什么你化妆也要我陪你。”高天佐猛甩头，“噫。”

Dobi就说，那你要不想写这，咱搞点炸的也行——

“那哪行！”高天佐一口回绝，犟出一种气势，“情歌！就情歌，泡妞歌谁不会写，光哥写了一卧室，我看还有厨房、阳台可以搞……”他舌头伸出来舔一舔嘴唇，墨镜往脸上一戴，混账话就坏得神采飞扬，对着郑光就开唱，“为了你，我会get better，有你在是最温暖的weather……”

“Yo，佐哥什么时候也开始押英文了。”郑光调侃他。  
“我这不跟你学的吗！”高天佐说，“活学活用！”

郑光拿他一点办法也没有。高天佐就是有这种本事，把死皮赖脸当做颐指气使，没心没肺，放肆还很嚣张，看起来就有点欠揍。可每当你瞧着他的时候，那双眼睛那张脸又总是对你洋溢出无与伦比的快乐，太过热烈，干劲十足。郑光揉了揉眉心，想要不放任他，实在是很难。

他从心底感到某种快慰，好像很容易就习惯了有这样一个人在旁边围绕，不知道他什么时候、会从什么地方跳跃过来，但稍稍回头环顾，不是左边就是右边。他总能找到他。

空旷的街道，他们惯例往温莎走，脱落的干梧桐树叶踩上去发出扑簌的声响。高天佐的词已经写了一半，朋友猜我们关系很一般，而我眼神却锁定你整晚。当你出现在我面前，融化我零下二十度，空气都开始慢慢变甜，永远义无反顾。

义无反顾。郑光给他back up，自己都好像没那么疲倦了，蹦哒了两步。高天佐的身形却停滞了一下。风这时快速从光秃的梧桐树间掠过，郑光抬头往上望，还以为飞了一大群扑棱翅膀的鸟。“欸，怎么不走了？”郑光问。马路空阔寂静，只有不远处一些汽车停在红灯后面。

“嗯？噢，没什么。”高天佐说，把视线收回来，对他笑笑。  
“嗳，你真不冷？屌我看你穿的我都冷。”高天佐说，拉了拉夹克的领子，稍往前多迈了两步，挡住些吹过来的风。

这天晚上，高天佐好像特别消停，比起消停不如说是沉默。按照往常，他乐意起来会把很多乱七八糟的流行歌混在一块儿瞎唱，扯着嗓子，兴高采烈，经常让郑光的耳朵和神经处于崩溃边缘。郑光都不知道他是不是成心……唉，肯定是。但今天高天佐总共就没有拿起过几次麦，只是一瓶接着一瓶地仰脖灌酒，然后在别人唱完以后，豪爽地吼出一声，好！

郑光觉得哪里不对劲，说不上来。过了一会儿高天佐连叫好也兴致缺缺，终于起了身，说去一趟洗手间，留下郑光一个人坐在阴影里，对着啤酒和香烟，还有不知道是什么的日文歌。贰万叫了他好几声，他都没听见。

“……呃你刚说什么？”郑光头稍微有点晕，“我没听清。”  
“我问，还要加酒啊？”贰万喊。  
“噢，加吧，再加一打。”郑光点点头，又听到贰万问老高人去哪了。“好像说去厕所了吧。我去看看。”他说。

郑光打开包间门，今天喝得好像有一点多，反应变得比平时迟缓。也可能是这几夜忙太累的缘故。连轴转的工作使他眼睛酸涩，精神疲乏，所以当他经过拐角包厢，看到高天佐在里面的时候，愣是产生了一阵短暂的恍惚。

他和一个女孩在讲话。郑光看到，很诧异地发现自己记得。不是一次两次了。那边不知道唱到了什么梗，他和她相对着大笑起来，从这边只能看到高天佐硬朗的侧脸。

好像心里什么地方起了一阵风。郑光无奈笑笑，去洗手间把脸打湿。

郑光绕了一圈，出去透了透气。回包厢的时候高天佐已经回来了，坐在沙发里唱一首痛彻心扉的苦情歌，嗓音深沉，略带沙质，看到他进来立刻说，你去哪了，我都没找到你。

贰万打了一个哈欠，“你俩到底谁找谁，互相找。”  
高天佐赶紧解释，“不是，我遇到我朋友，帮人家解个围，我哪知道那么他妈费事！”

他讲话中气十足，像是出去置换了一趟。以前那个高天佐又回来了。郑光说不出什么心情。夜色浓厚，像是眼睑即将阖上前的那种昏黑。高天佐故意五音不全的唱K声唏里哗拉地倒灌，郑光逐渐产生视听疲劳。


End file.
